A Tree Grows in Hartford
by SpyKid18
Summary: When Rory finds out that a certain blonde boy has stolen her favorite tree she is determined to get it back, even if it means going on a date with the cocky blonde. rogan. LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Horatio the Tree

Rory walked through the campus of Yale, taking in her familiar surroundings. There, on her right was her dorm, on her left was the building where she had her literature course. Up ahead was a famous bench that Ernest Hemingway sat on. Who would've thought, a year ago, that Rory Gilmore would be at Yale. All her life she had thought that she would be in Harvard. Life surprises you sometimes, and Rory was just happy that it was a pleasant surprise this time. Ones like her and Dean's messy relationship or Jess ending up to be emotionally deficient were not ones that she enjoyed. She stopped at a coffee stand, smiling brightly at the man working behind the counter.

"Hey Ronnie."

"Hello Rory, how are you?" The man asked her cheerfully, already going to get her the usual, a large coffee.

"Ronnie, you better make it a small. I'm trying to cut back." Ronnie looked at her surprised, the coffee pot frozen in mid-air.

"What?" Rory laughed at his horrified expression, taking out her wallet.

"I'm just playing with you. Can you imagine me cutting back? Please Ronnie, you know me better than that." Ronnie smiled, pouring her the steaming hot cup she had ordered.

"You scared me there for a minute. You almost singlehandedly finance this coffee stand. My boss would think I was stealing money if you cut back." He said handing her the cup. Rory exchanged her money for the cup and then smiled at him again.

"Don't worry, Ronnie. I've got your back." She raised her cup of coffee and grinned. "I would never give this stuff up."

"Good."

"Alright, have a nice day."

"You too Rory, see you at 3:15." She laughed and shook her head.

"Wow, you really do know me well. See you at 3:15." She walked away, heading for her favorite spot on campus. It was a tree on the outskirts of the green expanse. She loved the shade the tree provided and not many people hung around by that area so it was perfect for reading. As she neared the tree she noticed a boy was sitting underneath it. He was engrossed in a magazine, the top of his messy blonde hair being the only part of his head that she could see.

"Uh, excuse me?" She said when she had gotten close enough for him to hear her. He looked up, his brown eyes meeting her blue ones.

"Yeah?"

"This is my tree." Rory said awkwardly, gesturing to the large oak.

"No, I'm pretty sure that it's not."

"I sit here every day." Rory insisted, "Everyday I buy coffee from Ronnie and then drink it and read out here."

"First off, who is Ronnie, and how the hell was that relevant?"

"This is my tree." Rory repeated

" Actually, it is not. As a matter of fact I know that you don't own it. My father donated money to Yale and paid for these trees to be planted. My father owns these trees. Excuse me, are you my father?" Rory looked blankly at him, surprised by his bluntness.

"Uh, no I'm not,"

"Yeah, you're a bit too brunette to be him. He's a blonde, and you're a bit skinny."

"Okay-"

"He's also not a girl, that too."

"Alright, I don't own the tree, whatever. Can I have my spot back?"

"It's pretty comfy down here. I think I'll stay." Rory groaned, becoming increasingly agitated with the cocky blonde. She wanted her seat back, and she was going to get it.

"Come on, I actually have work to do unlike you. You're probably sitting down there reading Playboy or something, ruining the morals of this classy tree."

"Ruining the morals of the classy tree?" He mused, "Well, then I guess it's a good thing that I'm not reading Playboy. I'd hate to taint the tree's reputation. Do I really look like a Playboy guy? I have to admit, I'm more of a Penthouse fan, but that's only on the rare occasion."

"Okay, I did not need to know that. Now would you please just let me have my spot?"

"Nope." Rory placed down her bag, her temper now fully fledged.

"You know what...what's your problem? I come here every day, I have for the entire school year!"

"I know." He answered.

She looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Uh, I've sort of been watching you." Her eyes widened a bit, not knowing whether to be creeped out or flattered.

"Um...,"

"Not in a creepy way. It's not like I've been hiding in a bush or anything. I've just noticed you before."

"Why have you been out here? This place is nearly always empty." He smiled.

"I'm part of a secret society here at Yale. We'll leave it unnamed-"

"The Life and Death Brigade?" She interrupted, knowing full well what he was talking about. She had seen them in the area before, smirking at their failed attempt to be secretive.

He looked at her surprised but recovered quickly.

"We'll leave it unnamed." He repeated. "Anyway, we meet out here sometimes to plan things. When I've come here I've noticed you sitting beneath this tree. I have to say; I can see why you come here. It's a good tree."

"It is a good tree. Now will you let me have it back?" He looked at her, an idea coming to him. He smiled before responding, letting her hope build.

"I will under one condition."

"What?"

"You go out on a date with me." Rory was taken aback by his question; wondering whether he was insane or just extremely self-confident.

"You're crazy." She decided, voicing her opinion.

"No I'm not, I simply am an exceptional negotiator. If you got out on one date with me I will give you back your tree. All I'm asking for is one date."

"I don't even know your name."

"Well, then let me introduce myself. I'm Logan Huntzberger." Her eyes widened with recognition. A smug grin spread on his features and her eyes narrowed.

"Is that supposed to impress me?"

"Maybe."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm Rory."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Yes."

"What is it?" She smiled coyly, deciding to play with him a bit.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out on our date."

"So, you're accepting?"

"Yes, but only for Horatio's sake."

"Horatio?"

"The tree, its name is Horatio," Logan looked at her oddly.

"You named the tree?" She smiled, picking up her bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 8:00. Pick me up at Suite 866 in Hewitt Manchester." She walked away with a smile on her face. At least if she had to go on this date she was going to make it interesting. She had tons of material from Lorelai, but she also had some herself. She was going to make this the worst date of Logan's life. She was determined to make him pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. When I do though you will be the first to know...**

**A/N: YAY! Thanks for all of your reviews. The feedback just wowed me, keep it up! Chapter two...read away!**

Chapter Two: Fran and Tony

"That must be one damn good tree," Paris mused, watching Rory prepare for her date with Logan.

"It is a damn good tree, the best, and I want it back," Rory said as she applied blush to her cheeks.

"Now, what exactly is your plan for tonight? I didn't exactly get it,"

"Well, I want to make Logan pay for this. You know that this date could technically be black mail,"

"Technically speaking no, since you don't own the tree or anything-"

"It's just wrong Paris, forcing me to go on a date with him,"

"Right,"

"So, I'm going to give him his date and make sure that it is one that he will never forget,"

"You better not let tree boy get lucky," Rory shot Paris a look, clearly Paris was not thinking straight.

"Not in that manner, it'll be a date he'll never forget because it will suck so much. I already have the first phase planned,"

"Really, what's going to happen?"

"You'll talk to him,"

"What?" Rory smiled and continued.

"I'm going to take a very long time to get dressed, much past the time he was supposed to pick me up,"

"How is that any different than usual?" Paris asked, confused.

"Usually you just stay in your room or aren't there, this time you will be though. You'll talk to him, give him a hard time," Paris smiled, now understanding.

"You are evil Rory Gilmore,"

"Hey, he deserves it, taking my tree from me and all. Now I have to start getting ready and you need to start thinking of insults,"

"Since when do I need time to think of those?"

"Good point, you go relax before he comes. It's going to be a very taxing twenty minutes for you,"

"Twenty?" Rory smiled wickedly.

"I told you...a night he'll never forget,"

When the doorbell rang Paris answered it, fixing Logan with a steely glare.

"So you're the new flavor of the week," Paris said blandly, letting Logan in.

"Uh, where's Rory?"

"Getting ready," Logan nodded, standing awkwardly by the door. Usually girls were waiting for him to come, they open the door and nearly leap at him. He wasn't used to being the one waiting.

"You can sit on the couch, your weight is probably ruining the foundation of the floor,"

"Uh, okay," He sat down on one of the couches, Paris sitting next to him.

"So, you're a Huntzberger, huh?" Logan smiled, nodding. Now this was something he was good at, spouting off about being a Huntzberger. He practically had the speech memorized.

"Yes, I-"

"Don't think that you'll get ahead here just because of your last name blondie. I know you're probably going out for the paper, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Don't think that you'll just automatically make it in and get all the good stuff. I worked my ass off to get where I am and I'm not about to let a snide little cocky Daddy's boy take my spot,"

"Uh, okay, but I worked hard too,"

"Oh yes, feeling up your newest bimbo is extremely hard. I've heard of your reputation, you're quite the lady's man. I'm surprised Rory even agreed to go out with you,"

"Well-"

"She's a good person Huntzberger, you better not do anything to her. Don't you even think of getting fresh,"

"I-"

"I have friends who know martial arts. You even get close to doing anything and I will send them after you," Logan stared at her, his eyes wide. This girl was insane, and he wanted him and Rory to leave sooner rather than later.

"So, where's Rory?"

"She's getting ready,"

"Oh, it's kind of taking her a long time,"

"Rory is a perfectionist, you got a problem with that?" Logan swallowed hard, trying to convince himself that the diminutive blonde in front of him could not beat him up.

"Nope,"

Rory listened from her room with a grin on her face. Paris was definitely delivering, she was doing better than Rory could have ever imagined. Rory could practically hear Logan squirm, and she loved the sound. She wanted Logan to pay for being so damn cocky, and phase one was off and rolling. After another ten minutes of Paris berating Logan, Rory decided that it was time that she made her grand entrance. She checked her reflection, making sure that everything was in place, and then walked out. She watched Logan's jaw drop momentarily as she walked out. She knew she looked good so it didn't surprise her. She was wearing a jean skirt and a decorative camisole with a shrug. The shrug was cashmere and felt wonderful against her smooth skin. She looked quickly at Paris and smiled, knowing that they would have a good laugh when she got home.

"Logan, are you ready?" Rory asked innocently, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that she was twenty minutes late.

"Yes," He stood up quickly, moving towards the door.

"Bye Paris, I'll see you when I get home,"

The restaurant they went to was nice, definitely a place that Rory could utilize well. The maitordee led them to one of the best tables, compliments of the owner, and then went off to find them a waiter. Logan gazed at Rory, a small smile faintly showing on his lips.

"You look beautiful," He said truthfully.

"Do you say that to all the girls?"

"Yes, but this time I actually mean it,"

"Do you say that to all the girls?" She mused, smiling. Logan smiled back at her, giving her a quick wink.

"Why don't you ask them?"

"Tricky tricky. So, what are we going to get for a drink?"

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe some wine or-"

"How about champagne?"

"Champagne," Logan said. Rory smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I think that would be a perfect start to our evening," When the waiter came Logan ordered a Chateau Mormont, the most expensive one they had. Rory saw that it was over two hundred dollars for the bottle and couldn't be more happy. Everything was going according to plan.

"So, what are you going to get for dinner?" Logan asked, opening up his menu.

"I was thinking a lobster tail, with a steak...oh no...I mean prime rib, that's more tender," Logan nodded, looking himself.

"I think I'll get the same thing," When the waiter came he poured them their champagne and then took their dinner orders. After he left the couple sipped at their champagne. Logan sipped it society style, only taking enough to wet his lips. Rory on the other hand took half the glass down in one sip. She pulled away from the glass scrunching her nose.

"Ew," She said, placing the flute down away from her.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, I guess I still don't like champagne,"

"You what?" He asked, utterly confused. Hadn't she just asked to order champagne?

"I hate champagne. I thought maybe this champagne would taste different, but it still tastes terrible,"

"Uh, okay. Do you want something else?"

"How about wine,"

"Do you like wine?" He asked, wanting to clarify that point before he ordered it. She smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Yes, but only white," Logan flagged down a waiter and ordered it. He arrived back promptly and poured them glasses. Rory watched him pour a glass and then shook her head.

"No, I forgot, it's red I like, not white," Logan looked at her, his eyes wide.

"What?" Rory picked up the glass and took a sip. She pulled away with a smile.

"Oops, I guess this is the one I like,"

"Oh good, so...do you like any television shows?" He asked, wanting to start a flow of conversation.

"Well, I like just about everything," Rory said, deciding to be truthful, "Except I can't stand Who's The Boss,"

"What? That show as pure genius," Logan said defensively. That was his favorite show and he wasn't about to let a girl who couldn't tell the difference between red and white wine diss it.

"No, The Nanny is pure genius. Who's The Boss is just Tony Danza and Alyssa Milano in a very badly wrapped package,"

"The Nanny is a knock off of Who's The Boss. It's basically the same storyline but with Fran Drescher,"

"I can't stand Tony Danza's voice," Rory said to Logan, looking him right in the eye, "It just cuts right through me,"

"And Fran Drescher's voice doesn't?" Logan asked, giving her a questioning look.

"I happen to like Fran Drescher, her character reminds me of my mom,"

"Rory, that's probably not a good thing,"

"No, my mother is Fran Drescher minus the whole nanny part and trashiness,"

"So basically nothing like the character," Rory smiled.

"Yeah, except for the sense of humor, my mother and Fran share that,"

"Ah, she sounds interesting,"

"Yeah, she's pretty crazy. Alright, so, why the obsession with Who's The Boss?" Logan smiled, pausing before continuing.

"Well, when I was little I used to love that show. I watched it obsessively, every day I would watch an episode, sometimes more than one. Ever since I've been hooked. That show brings back lots of good memories for me," Rory nodded, not even noticing that the food had arrived. Logan had turned out to be some what interesting, and she found herself actually wanting to talk to him. She looked at the large amount of food in front of her and licked her lips. She was hungry, hungrier than usual, and the meal looked like just enough to fill her up. She picked up the butter and drizzled it over her lobster, she was not calorie conscious and loved the buttery flavor. She sunk her fork into the lobster and pulled up to release the meat. When she pulled up on the meat juices from the food sprayed out, hitting Logan in the face. She looked at him in shock, amazed that something so unplanned had occurred. If he hadn't thought their date sucked yet, he sure did now.

"Logan, I'm so sorry," She tried to stop herself but before she knew what was happening she was giggling, the fits of laughter hitting her so hard that she could barely breathe.

"It's okay,"

"I...didn't...know...it..would happen," Logan smiled, wiping his face with the napkin and then placing it next to his plate.

"No harm done, except you losing some of your butter," Rory smiled.

"That's a shame, one artery that won't be clogged. What ever will I do?"

"That's simple, order dessert. You'll clog that artery and twenty more," Rory laughed genuinely, smiling at him.

"Well, then I guess it's a plan,"

"If you have room for dessert. You have a pretty big dinner there," Rory smiled.

"I'm a Gilmore, I'll have room," He looked surprised by her comment and then Rory understood. She had said her last name, her secret was out.

"You're a Gilmore," Rory nodded, eating a forkful of mashed potatoes, "As in Emily and Richard Gilmore?"

"No, Elmer and Helga," Logan smiled.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. How are Emily and Richard?"

"Old,"

"Thank you Captain Obvious,"

"That was such a cliche come back, and they're fine. Probably planning some new vacation, they seem to enjoy that a lot. My grandmother plans it all and then cancels it a week in advance to plan another one,"

"Hey, that sounds like my mom,"

"Lucky you, at least I don't have to live with it,"

"You get used to it. And when it gets too much you watch Who's The Boss to cope," Rory smiled.

"Ah, so your secret is out,"

"Promise to keep it? I wouldn't want all the society kids to suddenly start talking like Tony Danza and commenting on how pretty Alyssa Milano would've been if she would just comb her hair," Rory smiled.

"You're secret's safe with me. As long as I get Horatio back,"

"Well, you've done your end of the deal, so yes, tomorrow Horatio is all yours," Rory thought for a moment and then spoke.

"How about we share him?"

"What?"

"I get him on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday and you get the other days,"

"Why do you get more days?"

"Because I found him," Rory said, stating the obvious.

"Right, okay, I'll agree to that,"

"So deal?" Logan smiled, gazing at the beautiful girl in front of him who had not ceased to surprise him. He nodded, his smile broadening.

"Yes, deal,"

Rory arrived back to her dorm room late, her and Logan talking for another hour after their dessert was long gone. Paris was waiting anxiously on the couch, wanting to hear about the date. When Rory walked in Paris could see her satisfied smile, but also noted her hazy, glazed eyes. Something was different about Rory, something had happened that had affected her.

"Rory?"

"Oh, hey Paris,"  
"How was your date?" Rory thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Good,"

"Just good? What happened?"

"Well, I cost him over 200 dollars and then I sprayed him with lobster juice and butter,"

"Wow, you did well,"

"But we still had a good time. It looks like our Huntzberger had better bad date stamina than we thought," Paris looked at Rory, her eyes wide.

"He asked you out again?"

"No, but we're sharing the tree now,"

"You're sharing the tree?" Rory smiled and nodded.

"Yep,"

"Why?" Rory thought for a moment and then smiled, looking at Paris.

"Let's just say he's proved worthy enough for a second chance,"

**A/N: Okay, so you had some Rogan here, yay! I promise more is coming and I hope you guys will like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Horatio the Heart Breaker

"What happened to your eye?" Colin asked, looking strangely at his friend. Logna smiled, taking off his leather jacket and tossing it on the couch.

"Nothing,"

"It's all red and watery,"

"It's fine,"

"Why do I smell butter/" Logan rolled his eyes, walking into his room.

"How was the date?" Colin inquired, deciding to drop the whole eye thing. Logan obviously was not about to reveal what had happened. Logan emerged from his room again, figuring his date was a much better topic of conversation than his eye.

"It went surprisingly well,"

"Where'd you find her?" Colin asked, settling into the couch.

"I stole her tree,"

"Is that supposed to be some dirty innuendo?"

"No, I literally stole her tree,"

"Her tree?" A smile crept on Colin's face as the absurdity of the situation occurred to him, "She sounds a bit territorial,"

"Apparently this tree has the perfect location. She was pretty pissed off,"

"But then you offered her a date. I'd say you un-pissed her," Logan smiled, lazily rubbing his fingers against the couch's smooth apolstory.

"She actually didn't want to go with me," Colin laughed.

"Don't gloat Huntz. I'm sure she was thrilled to go on a date with you, absolutely swooning at the thought of a long romantic dinner and-"

"You're wrong, and nothing happened,"

"Are you saying you didn't get laid tonight? If that's true then why are you smiling?" Logan shrugged, putting his feet on the coffee table and settling back into the comfy leather couch.

"It was a good date," Colin smiled.

"Whatever man,"

* * *

"Where are you going?" Paris asked Rory as she headed out the door.

"To see Horatio," Paris shook her head, irritated for no particular reason.

"Are you ever going to stop calling it that? You've proven the fact that you are odd and and unusual, move on,"

"Hey, if Madonna can hold on to it so can I,"

"At least she reinvents the quirkiness. Either start wearing a red string around your wrist or stop naming inanimate objects," Rory smiled, picking up her book bag.

"Okay, I'll work on that. Bye Paris,"

* * *

When he saw her at the tree he couldn't help but smile. She was reading a novel and was deeply engrossed in it. Her dark hair was down loosely at her shoulders, falling into her face. He approached cautiously, not wanting to startle her.

"Hey," He said with a smile, anxiously awaiting the sight of her gleaming blue eyes. She looked up a few seconds after she spoke, looking at him with a lazy gaze.

"It's Wednesday," She said simply, closing her book, her slender finger within the pages marking where she'd left off.

"I know,"

"Horatio is mine on Wednesdays, your day is tomorrow," Logan smiled.

"We sound like a divorced couple fighting over a kid,"

"Your point is?"

"I understand that today is your sanctioned day with our beloved tree. That's not why I'm here,"

"Why are you here?" She asked, her heart beat quickening. He had such an impact on her, one she couldn't escape. She repeatedly had to remind herself to breath, to not let Logan intimidate her.

"I'm here to see you," He answered, setting her with one of his most charming smiles. He expected her to smile back or at least blush, but she did neither. Instead she opened her book and looked down at the slightly yellowing pages.

"Is it imperative that you see me? If not then I really need to continue what I'm doing," He was surprised by her response, the cool unattached sound of her voice.

"It is imperative,"

"Really?"

"I need to ask you something," She looked up at him smiling.

"Okay, I give, I like Coke better than Pepsi. The taste is just smoother," He smiled, the sarcasm in her voice not lost on him.

"No, it's an important question,"

"Seven," He looked at her confused, not at all sure of where she was going with her random response.

"What?"

"It takes seven licks to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop," Logan looked at her with awe, amazed by the sheer speed and agility she spouted off words.

"While that is very important my question is even more important,"

"More? Wow, it must be a pretty amazing question. Does it beat 'who really shot JFK?'?"

"I believe it does,"

"Shoot," She smiled, her eyes bright, "no pun intended,"

"I wanted to know if you would like to go on a second date with me," This had caught her off guard. She knew it was coming, the entire time she could feel it; yet when it came she was unprepared.

"Uh, no thanks," She said softly, avoiding his gaze. When she finally did look at him she saw his face had slightly paled, his eyes pained. Logan Huntzberger was not used to rejection, and he didn't like it.

"Okay, bye Rory," He quickly walked away and Rory didn't try to stop him. She felt bad about her decision, but stuck to it. Logan was a play boy, she was a one-man girl. She couldn't' afford to get involved with a guy like Logan, her heart had been mended enough already. Once Logan was out of sight she returned to her book, finding the words blurred and jumbled. She had done the right thing, she was sure of it. Girls like her didn't date guys like him. They were completely different, it would never work. However, no matter how many excuses she made she couldn't shake the feeling that she had made a mistake. The vision of his dark eyes, void of emotion, were forever ingrained in her mind.

**A/N: Please review! Sorry it's so short, school is taking over my life.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: Sorry about the delay for this chapter. I've been really busy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys rock!**

Chapter Four: Thinking Is Overrated

"Logan, where were you?" Colin asked, Finn emerging from his room, his hair messy from a mid-afternoon nap.

"I was out,"

"You left almost four hours ago,"

"Who are you? My mother?" Logan figured that Colin would get the message, but his stubborn friend blazed on.

"I know you weren't studying,"

"I was thinking,"

"Thinking is overrated mate!" Finn chimed in, his words less slurred than usual, but still a bit incoherent, "and it tends to hurt,"

"What happened to make you think?" Colin asked, "Usually the thinking cap doesn't come on unless something is wrong,"

"Did you seriously just use a thinking cap reference?"

"Don't dodge the question,"

"Nothing happened,"

"Logan-"

"Let's just go drink, okay? You don't mind hitting a few and Finn is perpetually drunk, let's just go have fun," Colin sighed, giving in.

"Fine, let's go drink,"

* * *

"Why did I let you drag me here?" Rory asked, sitting at mahogany table at The Pub. Rory hated The Pub for several reasons. One, she did not drink, the thought of drunken karaoke scared her and she never touched alcohol. Also, she wasn't Irish and she found the whole theme of The Pub a bit too 'top of the morning' for her taste.

"Rory, you said you wanted to go out,"

"Yes out, like for a walk or something,"

"You don't go for walks, that includes exercise, something you avoid at all costs,"

"So not the point! I don't want to be the third wheel on your date with Jamie,"

"Well, at least you're out," Rory pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Jamie had just arrived and looked at Paris with a smile.

"I see you dragged Rory here, or is that just the usual expression on her face?"

"Jamie, don't talk unless you want be to stab your jugular," Jamie smiled, turning to Rory.

"See, that is not an empty threat anymore seeing that she now knows where my jugular is,"

"Damn that premed," Rory said with a smile.

"So how are you Rory?"

"Fine,"

"Why aren't you on a date?" Before Rory could respond to Jamie's question Paris answered for her, her voice not sympathetic in the least.

"She's become a loner since she's broken up with Jess, that's why she's alone tonight,"

"No I haven't,"

"Rory-"

"I just got asked out yesterday!" Paris looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Who?" Rory paused, Logan's face in her mind. She didn't feel like divulging the topic of Logan to Paris, so she decided to just ignore the question completely.

"I'm going to get some air,"

"You're in denial," Rory rolled her eyes, walking away. She wasn't in denial, she just...regretted her decision. She walked out, sinking onto the pavement. She needed to talk to someone, anyone. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed the familiar number, her fingers trembling. Each ring made her heart pound and when the voice answered she couldn't help but smile with relief.

"Hey Jess, it's me,"

* * *

Logan sat at the table, patiently listening to the girl next to him ramble on about a sorority mixer. He tried to appear interested, intrigued by yet another groping football player taking advantage of the overly eager freshman, but he found that his ability was low. He finally stood up, the perils of mixers proving to just be too much for him.

"I'm going to get some air,"

"Okay, hurry back!"

"Not a chance," He muttered as he walked out of the doors of the Pub. The wind hit his face and he felt a slight mist of rain against his skin. He noticed a girl against the wall, her cell phone in her hands. She was staring at the phone, mumbling to herself. I was the mumbling that caught his attention, the high pitched voice that had haunted him for days.

"Ace?" The girl looked up at him, her clear blue eyes misty.

"Oh, hi Logan,"

"What are you doing on the ground?"

"I like the ground,"

"It's concrete,"

"Do you have something against concrete?"

"Besides it being hard adn cold, no," Rory nodded, looking at her cell phone again.

"What is so interesting about your cell phone? Your eyes are glued on it,"

"Surprised that they aren't glued to you?"

"Yes, I'm appalled," Rory sighed, looking up at him. He was amazed at the pain in her eyes, the depths that the two blue pools held.

"Why are you out here?"

"Maybe I like concrete,"

"I think you pretty much stated that you didn't,"

"Good point, I went out with my friends, bimbo blonde found me, I escaped through the nearest exit,"

"Bimbo blonde?"

"Trust fund and all. What about you? Were you harassed by some himbo?" Rory smiled at the 'himbo' reference.

"Actually, I'm a third wheel on Paris's date,"

"Choice?"

"Force,"

"I should've known, seeing that it's Paris and all. So you're not here on a date?" Rory smiled, shaking her head.

"Nope, you?"

"I am an innocent bystander," Rory nodded, looking ahead at the rain, now coming down in sheets. She felt Logan sit beside her and felt her body grow warm, his close proximity affecting her.

"It's raining," Rory commented, her voice soft.

"You're quite observant," Rory nodded, looking out at the rain. The drops fell like bullets, splattering against the hard pavement. Logan looked over at her, noting how dismal she seemed, almost more dismal than the weather.

"Ace, what's going on?" She paused for a moment and then responded, her voice thick with emotion.

"I just called my ex-boyfriend,"

"Boyfriend?"

"We broke up before I met you, about two weeks ago. I've been thinking about him lately, I don't know why. I had basically been the one to end it. I wasn't happy,"

"I'm sorry,"

"I called him and he tried to get back with me. He told me he loved me and that he was sorry, and, he sounded so sincere. I wanted to believe him, but-" She stopped, her cheeks flushed. She realized that she had just spilled out her entire Jess story to Logan and she was mortified.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you all of this,"

"Why not?"

"You asked me out, and I well...I said no. I shouldn't be talking to you about guys,"

"We're friends Ace. You can tell me anything," Rory looked at him, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. One escaped, rolling down her cheek. Logan brought his hand to her face, tenderly wiping away the tear. When he looked into her eyes he stopped, his hand still resting on her cheek.

"Ace," He whispered softly, her face moving closer to his. Finally their lips met and all at once a fire erupted between them. Logan caressed her face, tilting her head back slightly, his hand moving back to her hair. Rory placed her hand on his shoulder, kissing him back hungrily. She was kissing Logan, she couldn't believe that she was kissing Logan. As the reality of the situation occurred to her, the horror of it did as well. She pulled away, pushing his from her with her hand.

"Ace?"

"I, uh, I have to go," She stood up, smoothing her hair down. Tears were once again falling, leaving trails of mascara down her cheeks.

"Rory-"

"Bye Logan," She walked back in The Pub, going directly to Paris.

"Paris, we need to leave," The blonde noticed Logan enter and after seeing his expression she immediately bristled.

"What did Huntzberger do?"

"Let's just go Paris," She nodded, turning to Jamie.

"Jamie, you go with Rory, I'll be right out,"

"Paris-"

"Go Gilmore, I'll be right out," Paris walked to Logan, hitting him on the shoulder to get his attention. He turned around, his mouth set in a frown.

"Paris-"

"Stay away from Rory, Huntzberger. She's too good for the likes of you. I don't know what you did to her, but you hurt her. She already had to deal with deadbeat Jess and I will not let her get hurt by someone as insignificant as you. I hope you're happy, because she sure as hell isn't," Logan watched Paris walk away and sighed. He wasn't happy, and the ting that could change that was the one thing that he couldn't have.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Let's try for 100 reviews total? Okay? If you guys reach that I will be SO happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: Enjoy! I already have the next chapter typed up...so if I get 30 reviews for this chapter I will update on Friday. I promise! IF YOU WANT A FAST UPDATE REVIEW!**

Chapter Five: Leave the Cooking To Luke

"Mom!" Rory yelled, closing the door behind her.

"Mini me?"

"Dr. Evil?" Lorelai smiled, appearing from the kitchen.

"Okay, I get it. No more mini me,"

"Thank you,"

"Why are you home? Last time I checked you were all book-worm Yale girl, shacking up with her cute limo boy,"

"Logan and I are not shacking up,"

"Whatever you say,"

"Do not insinuate,"

"I am not,"

"Mom!"

"Sorry, I am no longer insinuating,"

"It's not like that. We're just friends,"

"Right," Rory sighed, sitting on the couch.

"It can never be like that because we just will never work,"

"I knew it! What happened?"

"Nothing,"

"Don't you 'nothing' me! You came from my own womb little one, you cannot lie to me,"

"Ew, did you have to remind me of my way into this earth?"

"You know that I do at every possible moment,"

"You are sick and twisted,"

"And so I'm told,"

"Nothing happened,"

"Once again with the lying," Rory sighed, standing up.

"Okay, let's go to Luke's and then we can have that long heart to heart that you are so craving,"

"Ha! Something did happen," Rory rolled her eyes, picking up her purse.

"Come my delirious woman, we need to get you some coffee. You're turning into a regular Anne Heche. Next thing I know you'll be talking to God in a language that only you understand,"

"Amba kisfye roolmey," Lorelai droned, looking up at the ceiling.

"Wow, you are hilarious. Come on Mommy, your straight jacket is waiting,"

"As long as I get an IV of constant coffee in me I think that I can handle," Rory smiled, following her mom out of the house.

* * *

"Now Luke, how do you make your coffee?"

"With coffee grinds and a machine," Luke answered impatiently, Kirk scribbling away in his small notebook. When one saw him they couldn't help but be reminded of Steve from Blues Clues, Kirk even had the fat crayon with he used so diligently.

"How much coffee grounds?"

"I don't know! A scoop?"

"Heaping? Exact? A bit under?"

"I don't know,"

"How much water?"

"Kirk," Luke growled, full blown irritated from Kirk's badgering.

"I need the measurements precise. In order to replicate this coffee I need the correct measurements!"

"You are not reproducing my coffee,"

"If I get the directions I can,"

"Unless you have me personally perking it the coffee will not be the same,"

"Do you do something special? Do you spit in it? I hear that some people do that to give it a special flavor,"

"No Kirk, I do not spit in my coffee,"

"Do you-"

"Any more questions and I'm going to accidentally pour this steaming hot coffee on you,"

"Technically an accident is not premeditated and I am pretty sure the coffee would burn. My skin is hypersensitive to heat, and extreme colds,"

"Kirk-"

"Luke, coffee!" Lorelai exclaimed, plopping down next to Kirk.

"Luke, just tell me how much water!" Kirk pleaded.

"No,"

"What's going on?" Lorelai inquired.

"I want to know how Luke makes his coffee,"

"Don't we all. Hey, while you're at it asks him how he make his blueberry muffins. The blueberries are dispersed so well, I'm just in awe every time I eat one,"

"That's a good idea,"

"Lorelai, don't egg him on,"

"Just for that I'm adding your burgers on the recipe list. Do you charbroil them or just plain grill? I'm quite intrigued,"

"Drink your damn coffee," Lorelai smiled.

"So, Rory, are you going to tell Mommy what happened?"

"Not enough coffee in my system,"

"How many cups will it take?"

"More than this,"

"Like a vat, or a few more cups? I can arrange the cups, the vat might be a little harder though. I may be able to get Stanley to fill his new pool up with coffee, though after the Dance Marathon thing with Stanely and don't think that his wife will be eager to take that up,"

"Must I classify it?"

"Must we eat?"

"I called Jess," Lorelai nodded, taking a sip of coffee.

"Hm, that's a new one. Now, is that more near the size of a vat or a coffee cup?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Rory replied dryly, "I called Jess last night,"

"Why?"

"I needed to talk to someone,"

"Did you forget my number or something? Temporary amnesia is quite rare but it could have caused your sudden lapse in judgement. What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to talk to him,"

"Rory,"

"He said he loved me,"

"Things are better off this way, you two apart.

"I don't know, sometimes I feel like I've made a mistake,"

"Rory, hun, you just need to listen to your heart,"

"Way to sound like a cliched love song,"

"It's the truth,"

"What if my heart is bipolar?"

"Well, that would be a bit if a problem,"

"I kissed Logan,"

"So you are shacking up with Limo Boy!"

"Mom!"

"Sorry, go on,"

"I was talking to him about Jess, venting. He was so supportive, he just listened to me, my boy troubles. I had almost started crying and then it just happened,"

"Who kissed who?"

"I kissed him, but he kissed me back," Lorelai nodded, absorbing all of the information.

"Was it a good kiss?"  
"It was wrong,"

"But was it good," Rory paused and smiled, running her fingers against the smooth surface of the coffee cup.

"I get chills just thinking about it,"

"That sounds like a pretty amazing kiss,"

"What am I going to do?"

"Whatever you want to do," Rory sighed, standing up.

"I'm going to head home, mull over some things,"

"Have fun mulling! I'm going to stay here and ask Luke about some more things on the menu. I'm thinking the fries are next," Rory smiled.

"Have fun,"

"Oh, I will,"

* * *

When Rory neared her house she saw a dark figure on her porch, pacing back and forth. She recognized his shape, his gait; and she immediately became nervous.

"Jess?" The figure stopped, emerging from the shadows.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to you in person," She nodded, walking towards him.

"Go on,"

"I love you. I know that you already know that but I never want to stop saying it. These past few weeks without you have been hell, pure torture. Rory, I am nothing without you. You give me a purpose, a drive to be better. I need you Rory, more than ever. Without you I am nothing, an empty shell," Rory looked away from him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Jess,"

"I mean every word that I said. I love you Rory,"

"I love you too," She mumbled, her voice nearly inaudible over the roaring wind. He walked to her and put his hand to her cheek. She moved away from his touch, the last gesture reassuring her in her decision. When Logan had done the very same thing the day before it had felt special, gentle. When Jess's callused hand touched her face it hurt, the rough skin harsh against her tender skin.

"Jess, I love you but I can't be with you,"

"Rory,"

"I'm sorry,"

"But-" She hugged him quickly, genuinely distraught over hurting him. He was a good guy, and she did not like seeing him so beaten down.

"Bye Jess,"

* * *

She could barely contain herself when she arrived at Logan's dorm. She knocked quickly, three distinct taps.

TAP!  
TAP!  
TAP!

She heard footsteps and her heart rate quickened, adrenaline coursing through her veins. When the door opened though, she didn't find Logan. Instead she found a leggy blonde wearing only a men's t-shirt. She recognized the t-shirt as the one that Logan wore when he first met her, the logo on it slightly faded.

"Hi," The girl said simply, somehow looking chic in t-shirt. Rory was about to leave when she saw Logan emerge from his room, clad only in plaid boxers.

"Ace,"

A/N: Cliffie! Hee hee. So...if you give me 30 reviews I will update on Wednesday...or tomorrow if they are there yet. I have the chapter all typed so all I have to do is upload it. PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: Wow...you guys surpassed by expectations...that is why you are getting a new chapter early! Okay..thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing...seriously you are the best! So...keep them coming and you will get a new chapter tomorrow (hint hint...that means you should review!)**

Chapter Five: Phone Tug of War

"You found him in his boxers?" Lane asked incredulously, taking a small scoop of ice cream from Rory's pint of Cherry Garcia. Rory had arrived at Lane's house late, knocking on the door incessantly. The guys had been pissed off about being woken up, but Lane saw past the late timing, she inherently knew something was wrong.

"He was in his boxers adn she was in his shirt, slut,"

"Rory, have you called Lorelai yet?" Lane asked, licking her spoon clean.

"No, I can't go there because he's there,"

"Why would he be there?"

"He'll want to apologize and will assume that when I'm not at my dorm I'm at home,"

"Which you aren't,"

"Precisely, he can't find me here, I win," Lane nodded, looking at the fuzzy television screen in front of them.

"So, now that you've vented and called shirt girl about every synonym of whore known to man kind, do you want to talk about this?"

"We have talked about it,"

"No, we've bashed and lamented, no actualy talking has taken place. Except I must say that our rendition of Britney Spear's Sometimes was extremely riviting. I think it got out a lot of your inner turmoil,"

"That it did," Rory's cell phone began to ring, the vibrations causing her to jump. The Oompa Loompa song wafted through Lane's room, the eerie melody doing nothing to lighten the mood.

_Oompa Loompa Loompity Doo_

_I have a little Secret for you_

_Oompa Loompa Loompady Dee-_

Rory silenced the annoying, yet hypnotizing song with a click of a button, greeting the person on the other line.

"Hi Mom,"

"Where the hell are you? Are you hurt? Bleeding? Being forced to play rock 'em sock 'em robots by some crazed lunatic with a beret?"

"I'm fine Mom,"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at- wait- is Logan there?"

"Uh, yeah, he was worried. Hun, what's going on?"

"Don't tell him where I'm at,"

"Well, seeing that you still haven't told me it would be nearly impossible for me to tell him where your secret hide-out is. Please tell me it has a club house,"

"I'm at Lane's,"

"You're at L-"

"Mom! He'll hear you!"

"Is she okay?" Rory heard Logan ask, his voice full of worry.

"Yeah, I-"

"Mom, we're not talking to him!"  
"We're not?"

"No,"

"Care to explain?"

"Not particularly, it was a very unhappy happening. There were slutty t-shirts, Logan in plaid boxers-"

"Whoah, you were wearing plaid boxers?" Lorelai asked Logan, amused and confused at the same time.

"Let me talk to Rory, please, I need to talk to her,"

"Mom, I don't want to talk to him,"

"Okay, something's up. Tell Mommy what happened,"

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"Lorelai, I really need to talk to her," Logan pleaded, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets.

"Tell him to go to hell Mom," Lorelai looked at Logan and back at the phone, feeling as if she were in a phone tug of war.

"You know what hun? You can tell Logan yourself,"

"No, mom-"

"Ace,"

"Get out of my house,"

"Let me explain myself,"

"How are you going to do that, hm? Are you going to tell me that the girl just lost her shirt and you loaned her yours?"

"Ace-"

"No! Wait, I know it. She was in a terrible fire and you pulled her out yourself, being all hero-ey, and then her clothes burned off and you gave her your clothes to save her from the shame of nudity,"

"You walked away Ace, you left,"

"Don't pin this on me!"

"I kiss you, wait scratch that, you kiss me and then you bolt. How do you expect me to react?"

"I don't know,"

"I'm sorry you had to see that,"

"See what?" Lorelai quipped, setting Logan with a steely glare.

"Oh Logan, my mother just used the 'you better not have hurt my baby' tone and I feel that's my cue to leave. Anything I need to say she can say ten times quicker while simultaneously kicking your sorry butt out the door. Good bye Huntzberger, have a nice life," She pressed end button and threw her cell phone across the room, hitting Zach who had just entered.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Sorry Zach, I didn't see you come in,"

"You had me all freaked out there. The cell phone was, like, coming at me, and-"

"Zach," Lane said, "So not the time,"

"Right, okay, you guys continue your chick talk or whatever you're doing," Lane smiled.

"Thanks Zach, bye," She looked at Rory, who was currently extremely flushed and slightly trembling.

"So Rory, are you ready to talk?" Rory took a large scoop full of ice cream and crammed it all in her mouth. She swallowed it all and then began.

"I chose him. Jess came back, he wanted me back, and I chose Logan,"

"Oh, Rory,"

"I chose him and he chose some blonde slut,"

"He didn't choose her, that slut was his Ben and Jerry's,"

"Excuse me?"

"That was his way of coping. You eat twelve pints of ice cream-"

"It's only been eight, I haven't reached that stage of the wallowing yet," Lane smiled.

"Okay, you eat eight pints of ice cream and he finds a warm body,"

"Pig,"

"Yes, I know. It is very piggy, but it it a guy thing,"

"I don't like it, and I can't accept it,"

"You don't have to, but you just should see it from his side,"

"Couldn't guys just watch some really raunchy movies and get it over with?"

"Apparantly it's not the same," Rory nodded, looking down at the nearly empty pint of ice cream. She sighed, looking up at Lane.

"I should call him, at least hear him out,"

"Yes, you should. I'm going to go check on Zach. You throw pretty hard and that is only intensified by your extremely enraged state. On top of that Zach bruises easily too,"

"I hope I didn't hurt him too bad,"

"He'll live. He'll probably make up some macho story about how he got in a barfight and there will be pool sticks and beer bottles involved," Rory smiled weakly.

"Let me tell you, he has a talent," Lane nodded, standing up.

"Okay, hear him out Rory. He might have something good to say," Rory nodded as Lane shut the door, giving her privacy. Rory dialed the number that she had committed to memory, already feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ace," His voice was a mix of emotions, fear, relief, regret, all of it made the tears fall down even quicker. She took a deep breath to steady herself and then spoke.

"Okay, I'm ready to talk,"

**A/N: Review! REVIEW AND NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: Once again you guys amaze me! Here is the chapter I promised...sorry that it's a little late, my computer froze on me.**

Chapter Seven: Where You Lead I Will Follow

"So, you talked?" Paris asked Rory as they walked to the coffee stand. It was early morning and Paris was going to get her first cup of coffee; Rory on the other hand was on her fifth.

"Yes, we talked. He explained, I listened, and I forgave,"

"I hope you didn't let him off easy. If it was me I would have attacked him...and the girl. The girl would've needed an ambulance after I was done with her,"

"I didn't let him off easy, but I'm also not holding a grudge,"

"So, what are you guys now, friends?"

"Yes, we are friends,"

"With benefits?"

"No," Rory stated firmly, "Just friends, no benefits. These pants are staying on,"

"Good,"

* * *

"Guess who called me?" Lorelai asked Sookie, picking up a freshly baked muffin.

"Elvis?"

"Nope,"

"Gwyneth Paltrow wanting help on choosing another edible name for her child?"

"Nuh uh,"

"Oh no, was it Kirk asking if he could live with you again?"

"Worse,"

"What's worse than Kirk wanting to live with you?"

"My mother called,"

"Why did Emily call? I thought you two weren't talking after she tried to set you and Chris up,"

"I'm not talking, but apparantly she is. She wanted to tell me that this Saturday there is a Yale Alumni party and Rory and I must be there otherwise great shame will be put upon the entire Gilmore name. She also made a demand, disguised as a request, that I dress appropriatly,"

"Wow, so I'm guessing that you're rhine stone penis shirt is out?"

"Yes, unfortunately it is,"

"That is quite a shame,"

"I don't think this party is a good idea. Last time they did this they only invited buys and tried to set Rory up with some blue blood. Luckilly Dean was able to save Rory from the herd of eligible young men; but the fact of the matter is the same. They shouldn't have done that and I'm afraid they're going to try to do it again,"

"Maybe this party is different,"

"I doubt it," Sookie nodded, quickly adding some garnish to the plate of duck she had just finished preparing.

"At least you'll have some good stories,"

"They better be damn good if I'm going to spend an entire night with my mother," Sookie smiled slightly, picking up the plate.

"Well,that's the spirit,"

* * *

"Okay guys, good practice! We'll meet same time next week," Lane said, putting down her drum sticks. Her band Hep Alien had just finished their weekly practice and it had gone well. The guys packed up relatively quickly and left, leaving only Lane and Dave, both of them still packing up. Lane looked at Dave apprehensively, they had been dating for a month and things had gone fine; lately thought he was closed off, sheltered.

"Practice went pretty well," She said, her voice unusually high pitched.

"Yeah,"

"Brian was a little off, he has a problem with the whole counting to four thing, but other than that it was pretty okay. Zach was-"

"I got into Berkeley," Dave blurted out, his eyes still resting on his case.

"When did you find out?" Lane asked, trying to hide her disappointment. She was happy for Dave, she was, but him leaving meant that he wouldn't be there anymore. He would be out of Stars Hollow and far from her.

"Last week,"

"Oh,"

"I wanted to tell you earlier but I couldn't bring myself to tell you,"

"So you're going?" He nodded, shutting his guitar case.

"Yeah, I got a full ride,"

"Wow, that's great Dave, it really is,"

"You know, me going away isn't going to change anythihg," Dave said, approaching Lane.

"I know,"

"We'll still be Dave and Lane, I don't want that to change," Lane smiled sadly, looking up at him.

"Me neither,"

* * *

"Grandma's throwing another Yale Male party?" Rory groaned, balancing her phone between her ear and shoulder as she opened her door.

"Apparantly there are girls invited, but I have a feeling that my mother will just have the more adventorous Yallies cross dress,"

"At least it would be amusing,"

"There better be apple tarts," Rory smiled.

"Plan on making up for the ones that you missed the one Christmas you weren't invited to Grandma's,"

"Yes, if there are apple tarts I'm taking an entire tray,"

"Will you share?"

"Not a chance,"

"My own mother won't share with me,"

"Life is tough babe,"

"You can say that again,"

"NOw, you need to be at your grandmother's at 7:00. Please try to be late, you know how much I enjoy watching your grandmother turn five shades of purple,"

"Okay, 7:30 it is,"

" 'Ata girl,"

"Alright, I have to go and dive into my pool of homework,"

"Don't forget to wear a swim cap. Calculus in the hair is so not attractive,"

"My swim cap is in my hand,"

"Good girl, bye hun, I'll see you Saturday,"

"Bye Mom,"

* * *

Saturday came quickly and Rory was rushing to find black pumps, bustling around her room frantically. She had looked everywhere that shoes usually migrated too, but the pumps still eluded her.

"Paris, do you know where my black pumps are?" She yelled, currently on her knees looking under her bed again.

"No! Why would I know where your shoes are? I am not the keeper of shoes, I am not Starr Jones,"

"I just thought that you might have seen them,"

"Why- wait- Nana is buffing them, I forgot,"

"What?" Rory said in disbelief, exiting her room to look at Paris when she spoke, "Why is Nana buffing my shoes?"

"She came to get mine and I gave her yours too,"

"Why would you do that?"

"I was being nice Gilmore, you should be grateful," Rory groaned, walking back into her room.

"Paris, I need those shoes! I have one of my grandma's society parties tonight,"

"Wear different shoes!"

"I can't! Those are the only shoes I have!" Rory spotted her pair of black flip flops and sighed, slipping them on her feet. She looked in the mirror, the shabby sandals clashing with her elegent a-line dress. The sequins and detailings on the dress contrasted greatly with the slightly fraying shoes. Her grandmother was going to kill her.

* * *

Rory rang her grandmother's doorbell and was greeted by the newest maid, Hilda.

"Hello," The miad said cheerfully, she was teh only maid that Rory knew that wasn't afraid of Emily. She just took all of Emily's comments in her very cheerfull stride.

"Rory, where have you been!" Emily exclaimed, striding towards her grandaughter quickly, appearign both agitated and stoic at the same time.

"Grandma, I'm only ten minutes late,"

"Yes, but-" Emily stopped when she saw Rory's shoes, "Rory, what are those things on your feet?"

"Uh, tongs,"

"Yes, I know they're tongs. What I don't know is what they are doing on your feet at my party," Rory saw her mother, who was gesturing to her, adn quickly made her getaway.

"Oh Grandma, I see my mom and she seems in desperate need of some Rory, meaning me, time. Bye Grandma," She rushed off towards her mother, smiling in relief.

"You saved me!" Lorelai smiled in return, hugging her daughter. She looked down at Rory's shoes and laughed giddily.

"YOu're worse than me! I was on time and wore real shoes; you're upstaging me!"

"Paris's Nana took my black pumps hostage,"

"How dare she,"

"I had nothing that would match besides these," Rory gestured to her shoes, moving her foot for emphasis. Lorelai smiled, putting her arm around her daughter.

"Don't fret my rebellious daughter, those shoes have possibly made my night. Now let's go get some apple tarts," As Rory and Lorelai walked Rory spotted a particular blonde, the last time she's seen her she'd been wearing nothing but a t-shirt.

"It's her!" Rory said quickly, darting around a corner.

"WHo?"

"The girl from Logan's dorm,"

"Slutty shirt girl?"

"Yes, she's here,"

"Rory,"

"I hope she's not here with Logan,"

"You know, we could always pour punch on her dress; do the fake trip,"

"Mom-"

"I'm quite good at it; I'm a regular Tanya Harding,"

"Didn't she beat up one of her opponents?"

"Yes, believe me, any opponents for any guy I liked got the punch trip," Rory smiled, picturing her mother pouring punch on some girl.

"While it sounds fun, I think I'll pass. I don't need to use the punch trip, it's fine,"

"Are you sure? It's a rush like not other," Rory smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure,"

* * *

Rory was walking to the bathroom when she heard a familiar voice talking. Logan's voice drifted from her Grandfather's office, the usual charm void from his voice, replaced by unemotional droning. She heard another voice too, it belonged to a girl, the one she had seen earlier.

"Logan, why haven't you called me?" The girl asked.

"I've been busy,"

"We had such a great time, until that stupid girl showed up,"

"She's not stupid," Logan said quickly, his voice firm.

"Well, we were having a good time until she came,"

"No we weren't," Logan muttered.

"What?"

"It was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened,"

"Logan-"

"I was upset and I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry Amy, it really was a mistake for me," There was silence and then the girl talked, her voice soft.

"It has something to do with the girl, doesn't it?" Logan nodded.

"Well, you shoudl talk to her, tell her how you feel,"

"I can't, I blew it,"

"No, you made a mistake," Rory suddenly understood, she had a new understanding of Logan, a new perception. Logan was human, he made mistakes, and that was only normal. She waited for Amy to leave, suddenly feeling very grateful towards her. When she left she stopped in front of Rory, smiling sadly.

"He's all yours," Rory nodded and then waslked past Amy and into the room.

"Ace,"

"I eavesdropped on a very interesting conversation,"

"You did?"

"Yeah, and what I heard was extremely informative. The guy, he had a lot to say,"

"And he meant every word of it," ROry smiled, walkign towards him.

"Why didn't you tell me all of that before?"

"I tried, but it just wouldn't come out," Rory nodded, leaning against the desk.

"Where do we go from here?" ROry asked, looking up at him.

"Wherever you want to. Where you lead I will follow, anywhere,"

"That would've been cute if you hadn't quoted a Carole King song," Logan smiled.

"It's up to you Ace. I will support any decision you make," Rory smiled and stooe up, walking out the door.

"Come on, we better get back,"

"Ace-"

"Hey! You said that where I lead you will follow. Get moving limo boy!" He followed her out of the room. She walked to the middle of the sittign room and then stopped, turning aorund to face Logan.

"Okay, look around you," He looked at her oddly, confused.

"What?"

"Take a good look," He did what she asked, looking around.

"Okay, I looked,"

"There are so many beautiful girls here, gorgeous and also easy girls,. This is your chance to bolt Logan, this is your out. If you want to leave then go, it not-" He silenced her with a kiss, his lips soft against hers. He pulled away after only a moment, he had something he needed to say.

"I'm not going to bolt and I don't need an out. Yes, you're right, these girls are beautiful and easy, but they're lacking one thing," He paused, taking her hand in his. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly her hand fit in his, how smooth her skin felt, "They're not you,"

"That was very sweet," Rory said softly, tears in his eyes. He smiled and gently squeezed her hand.

"So, what's your decision Ace?" She didn't hesitate this time, her mind was made up.

"Us, my decision is us. I want you and I don't want anything else," He smiled and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. After a few moments they pulled apart, not caring about the looks they were getting, the whispers that included their names. They were just happy to be together.

"I'm glad you said yes, you had me worried there for a little,"

"Don't worry, it's yes, it's alwasy been yes,"

**A/N: Okay...there is your ROGAN that you all have been looking forward to. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.**

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for all of the reviews...you guys are awesome. So...if I get 30 reviews for this I will update on Monday...days off are a wonderful thing.**

Chapter Eight: Hair Dye and Comets

Rory sat next to Lane, gently rubbing her back. Her best friend was openly crying, sobs racking her body. Rory had found her like this, inconsolable and incoherent as well. Lane had told her what had happened at the prior practice between sobs, hiccuping slightly as she told of the events.

"Lane, everything is going to be okay,"

"He's going to be across the country. He's going to be in California with all the sun-kissed blondes- oh no- I'm not blonde. He's going to find another girl who isn't me and she'll be blonde and not Asian-"

"Lane, stop freaking out, it gives you wrinkles," Rory said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh no, I'm going to get wrinkles too,"

"Lane-"

"I'm only twenty one, I can't get wrinkles,"

"Lane, I was just joking. Listen, Dave loves you,"

"But he's leaving," Lane lamented, running her fingers through her dark hair, getting it out of her face.

"Didn't he say that he didn't want your relationship to end?"

"Yeah,"

"Then you have nothing to worry about,"

"I don't know,"

"Lane, he loves you, it will work. Now you need to stop being Mopey and all the other depressed dwarves. I miss my old Lane," Lane sniffled, smiling sadly.

"I miss her too, this whole emotional thing is really tiring,"

"Then I recommend an immediate Mood Booster," Lane looked at Rory, her eyes wide.

"A Mood Booster? Is it that bad? The last time we did a mood booster was when your hamster died; and that was only because Lorelai accidentally killed it," Rory nodded somberly.

"That was a very low time for me, but it helped me. Come on," Rory took Lane's hand, standing up, "It is time for your personal Mood Booster," They walked to the Gilmore house, Rory yelling out for her mother the moment they entered.

"Mom! I need raw cookie dough right now! I also need skittles, pop tarts, whipped cream and hair dye,"

"Hair dye? Who needs the Mood Booster?" Lorelai asked, coming into the kitchen. She spotted Lane's red eyes and frowned, hugging her daughter's friend tightly.

"Don't worry Lane, everything is better after getting your streak," Lane nodded, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Okay," Rory said, going through their pantry, "I have pop tarts, raw cookie dough, but no skittles...wait, there are star bursts, those will do," Lorelai walked off to the bathroom, reemerging with purple hair dye.

"This was used for my Mood Booster when Max and I broke up, it was a life saver," Lorelai said, spraying a streak on Lane's hair. Once she was finished she stepped back, admiring her work, "I think it is my best yet," Lane didn't respond, instead she just grabbed the stick of cookie dough, taking a bite.

"Can't I get salmonella from this?" Lane asked, chewing thoughtfully.

"Nah, that's just what they want you to think," Lorelai replied, sitting across from Lane. Rory sat next to Lane, eating a pop tart.

"Are you feeling any better?" Rory asked. Lane looked at Rory and smiled, gently nodding her head.

"I actually do," Rory smiled, taking a bite of her pop tart.

"Works every time,"

* * *

Rory's cell phone rang as she was driving, the tune of Hey Ya filling the car. Rory answered the phone, smiling when she heard the voice on the other end.

"So, I went to your dorm and you weren't there, so then I went to the library and you weren't there either. It was on my way to the nearest cafe when I remembered you were back home," Rory smiled.

"While I am a bit disappointed with your memory I am amazed by your follow through. What cafe were you going to?"

"Harrods,"

"At least you remembered that was my favorite,"

"I thought Luke's was your favorite," Rory smiled.

"I thought I was going to get you on that one,"

"You and your trick questions. So, are you coming back to Yale?"

"I am currently driving there. Actually, to be more exact I am currently driving into Yale. Where are you?"

"At your dorm, chatting with Paris,"

"You're kidding,"

"Yeah, I'm at my place. Except right now I'd rather be in Paris's company than Finn's. He is currently drunk, which usually wouldn't be a surprise, but he is a very moody drunk today,"

"Finny isn't happy?"

"No, not at all. I let him watch the OC yesterday and he is emulating Ryan a bit too well,"

"Finn learned how to brood!" Rory exclaimed excitedly, pulling in front of Logan's dorm.

"He is not only brooding, he is also randomly singing the theme song. They are spastic outbursts that usually involve him screaming and jumping on a couch,"

"Oh, well, everyone has their Tom Cruise moment some time. You are very lucky though, because I am currently in front of your dorm,"

"You are my hero. I'll be down in a minute,"

"Okay, bye," She hung up, waiting for Logan to come down. He came down quickly, dressed in his usual t-shirt and leather jacket. It was mid November so it was a bit nippy outside. She got out of her car and greeted him with a kiss. He happily kissed her back, pushing her up against the side of her car. Rory pulled away, smiling at him.

"Logan, we're in broad daylight,"

"So?" He kissed her again and she pushed him away, smiling teasingly.

"Logan, listen, I need to ask you something,"

"Okay,"

"There's this thing at my town tonight, and I wanted to know if you'd like to go with me," She asked, playing with the collar of his coat.

"What type of thing?"

"Some astronomy sighting, it sounds fun. There's supposed to be some comet coming tonight," Logan nodded.

"Alright, we can go,"

"Really?" He smiled and kissed her.

"Yes, I actually am quite a scientific man,"  
"Does that include anything besides anatomy," She said, smirking.

"You know, you've gotten much too good at smirking. I am a bad influence on you," Rory only responded by smirking again, causing Logan to laugh.

"I have to do something about that smirk. I can't let you conquer mine,"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" She asked tantalizingly, the smirk not leaving her mouth.

"I have a few ideas," He brought his face down to hers and kissed her, Rory suddenly very happy to have her car behind her. She opened the door and got in, Logan following suit. At least there was some privacy in a car; too bad she didn't have tinted windows.

* * *

Lorelai walked into Luke's, smiling as she saw Luke come out of the back with a full carafe of coffee. She sat down at the counter, resting her chin on her hands. As Luke passed she batted her eyelashes, smiling wide.

"Stop doing that," He stated, barely looking at her.

"Doing what?"

"The Shirley Temple face. It's creepy,"

"It's not creepy!" Lorelai pouted, removing her chin from her hands, "It's a classic!"

"I'm assuming you want coffee," He said, pouring her a cup. Lorelai smiled, taking it from his hands.

"And it works every time,"

"You're psychotic,"

"Are you going to the comet watch tonight?"

"Not a chance in hell," Luke grumbled, wiping down the counter.

"Why not? It's going to be fun. Taylor said it will be our best activity yet,"

"Taylor says that about every activity and every festival,"

"Don't cast off the comet sighting just because Taylor is incredibly predictable,"

"I'm not, it's just that sitting outside to see some stupid rock fly through the sky when its cold outside is really not my type of fun," Lorelai shook her head, setting Luke with a disapproving look.

"I am quite disappointed in you,"

"I'm crushed," Luke deadpanned.

"Do you ever have fun?"

"Yes,"

"What do you do for fun?"

"None of your damn business,"

"Do you square dance? I can picture you square dancing," Lorelai mused with mock seriousness.

"No, I don't square dance,"

"Are you more of a jitter bug guy?"

"I fish,"

"You fish? I cannot picture you fishing. I mean, the outfit looks all fishy, but you, you do not look fishy in the least,"

"Your logic does not make any sense," Luke commented, shaking his head.

"It makes sense to me,"

"Of course it makes sense to you, you're the one saying it," Lorelai looked at the clock and stood up, grabbing her purse.

"I have to go, the girl I popped out of me and her fantabulous boy toy will be arriving any minute. Bye Luke!"

"Lorelai, you need to pay,"

"Put it on my tab!" Lorelai yelled, walking out.

"You don't have a tab,"

"Then make me one, duh!" Luke shook his head at Lorelai's antics. She was crazy, but that was what made her interesting; that was what made her Lorelai and he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

"So, this is Stars Hollow," Logan mused, walking hand in hand with Rory down the the quad.

"Yes, this is my town. Where I grew up,"

"It is also where she talked to Weeping Willows, telling it jokes to try to stop its crying," A voice said from behind them. Rory turned to her mother, smiling.

"Mom, do you always have to tell that story?"

"Yes,"

"Were they at least good jokes?" Logan asked, putting his arm around Rory's shoulders.

"Yes, there were knock knock jokes galore and many that she memorized from the Sunday paper," Rory stuck her tongue out at her mother, Lorelai following in suit.

"Rory, how dare you stick your tongue out at me! Your mother, the woman who birthed you," Rory smiled.

"It's not my fault that Dad couldn't keep it in his pants,"

"That was harsh," her mother said, a smile playing on her lips, "and quite witty," Logan looked at Lorelai and Rory's bantering and couldn't help but smile. Rory looked up at him, confused.

"Why are you all smiley? There better be nothing happening in your pants right now," Logan smiled.

"No, my pants are just fine. You and your mom, you guys amaze me. Your relationship is so different,"

"Aren't we philosophical," He smiled and kissed her.

"No mocking Ace,"

"Sorry,"

"Guys, stop sucking face and being all Brady Bunch. Otherwise I may be forced to throw things at you," Logan smiled, putting his arm around her waist.

"Sorry Lorelai," They walked up to the quad, a bunch of people already lounging on the green grass, blankets underneath them and also over their slightly chilled bodies.

"Hurry! We need to get a good spot!" Lorelai exclaimed, rushing off.

"Ace, it's the sky we're watching. How is there not a good spot?" Rory smiled, putting her hand around his.

"She's not talking about the sky. Every year when we do activities Kirk and Taylor argue. She wants a good seat for that,"

"I hope she saves seats for us too," Rory saw Lorelai jumping up and down, gesturing to them, and smiled.

"Oh, don't worry, she has,"

* * *

Everyone sat outside, waiting impatiently for the comet to appear. They had been waiting for two hours and the comet was no where to be seen. Rory shivered, her body shaking gently from the cold. Logan responded by draping his coat around her shoulders, rubbing her arms to warm them.

"Logan,. now you're going to be cold," She said looking at him.

"There's another way to keep warm," Rory smiled as he took her hand and brought her to him. She sat between his legs, her upper body resting on his chest and torso. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Feeling better?' She asked.

"Oh yeah, much," She kissed him sweetly but then pulled away when she heard Taylor's booming voice. She looked a few feet away and saw Taylor yelling at Kirk, who was currently looking through a date book, ferociously flipping through the pages.

"Show time," Rory sing songed, directing her attention to the soap opera scene playing in front of her.

"Kirk, why hasn't it come yet!"

"I don't know! It was supposed to come a half hour ago. Maybe it's a little slower today,"

"Kirk, it needs to come now!"

"You can't rush a comet! It's older than you Taylor!"  
"That's pretty old," Ms. Patti commented, garnering a glare from Taylor.

"This coming from the woman who sang with Frank Sinatra when she was old enough to drink,"

"I wasn't that old, I just looked damn good with a martini glass; I still do," Ms. Patti said with a smile, her chin up high,

"We can't have all these people waiting!" Taylor lamented. Rory watched with great amusement, absentmindedly rubbing her hand against Logan's.

"This is pretty good," Logan whispered into her ear. She smiled and turned around, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"Just wait until Kirk cries, it gets better," Almost on cue a loud wail erupted from Kirk.

"Kirk, stop crying!" Taylor demanded.

"Stop yelling at me!"

"I AM NOT YELLING AT YOU!" Kirk whimpered, turning away from Taylor. He looked down at the date book again and stopped crying, his head shooting up.

"Oh no,"

"Kirk, what is it? Don't tell me you poked yourself in the eye again. I told you not to wipe your eyes when you're crying; you're to emotional and you're fingers go awry!"

"No," Kirk said, turning to face him, "I had the date wrong,"

"What?"

"The comet is next week, not today," Rory smiled as she saw Taylor's face redden, a vain beginning to show in his neck.

"The blow out is coming," Rory said, her voice full of anticipation, "I knew I should have brought popcorn,"

"Here," Lorelai said, handing Rory a plastic Ziploc bag of popcorn. Rory smiled, taking a fistful.

"My mother, always prepared,"

"Shhh Rory, the good part is coming,"  
"KIRK!" Taylor yelled, chasing Kirk across the street who had already run off. Everyone watched in amusement as Taylor chased after Kirk. They all winced in unison as Kirk tripped, landing with a loud thud. At this everyone stood up, aware that the show was over.

"Well, I think this was possibly one of the best nights yet," Lorelai commented, zipping up the popcorn bag.

"Yes, it was," Rory agreed, getting up from Logan's lap.

"Are they always like that?"

"Who?" Rory asked, confused.

"Kirk and Taylor, are they always that crazy?" Rory shrugged, wiping grass off of her pants.

"Yeah, pretty much,"

"We must not stop this Venga bus! To Lukes!" Lorelai yelled out, running off, singing loudly.

The Venga Bus is Coming

And everybody's jumping

New York to San Francisco...

"Oh my gosh, she's like the female Finn," Logan mused, taking Rory's hand as they walked to Luke's.

"Except for the fact that my mother is stone sober and acts like that,"

"I suddenly think that Finn is a bit more normal," Rory smiled.

"Are you calling my mother abnormal?" Logan immediately paled, turning to Rory to try to explain himself. However, she surprised him by giving him a chaste kiss, a smirk in place on her face, "because if you are you are totally right. That's what makes her different, that's what makes her my mother,"

"Hey Lorelai! We're not open!" Luke yelled, irritated.

"Luke, I need my coffee. Do not deny me coffee,"

"Lorelai-"

"I NEED MY COFFEE!" Lorelai whined, putting on her patented puppy dog face. Luke sighed, gesturing for them to come in.

"Fine, but only for fifteen minutes," They walked in, immediately getting coffee and immediately becoming a bit more cheery; besides Luke of course.

* * *

Jess watched Rory walk hand in hand with some blonde and felt his head spin. Rory, his Rory, was holding someone else's hand, looking lovingly at someone else. He felt anger surge through him as Rory kissed him, the kiss sickeningly sweet. The guy was the exact opposite of who Rory usually dated. He looked all clean cut and high society, one of those kids with a silver spoon up their ass. He already hated him; he didn't know him but he hated him. There was no rhyme or reason for his hate, it was just his love that drove it. He loved Rory and he knew that she loved him too. Rory would always be his, and he would get her back. First he had to deal with the blonde though. He's find a way to show him who runs things in Stars Hollow, he's find a way.

A/N: DRAMA! YAY! I love drama and I love writing it...so that is why you get some good healthy drama. So, next chapter is going to be Dave's farewell party and some ROGAN drama including none other than...JESS! So, be sure to come back and read it! PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter. Go read it there.**

**A/N: SORRY!!!!! SORRY!!!! I was busy at Northwestern and life just got VERY busy and hectic...but now I have some free time. YAY for free time! NOw I am back to the normal life of a high schooler...I love normalness. So..._IF YOU GIVE ME 30 REVIEWS OR MORE FOR THIS THERE WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!_**

Chapter Nine: Bon Voyages and Jello Shots

"I'm throwing him a party," Lane declared, striding past Rory into Doosey's Market. Rory followed her, keeping a safe distance. Lane was on a mission and when she was on a mission she often got violent when question. She also got a bit sketchy in her movements, throwing things at her cart without bothering to make sure she had a clear path. One time she had thrown something in her cart and it hit Babette who was standing in the cookie dough's path. Babette still holds it against Lane, pointing the the spot on her arm where the black and blue mark once resided.

"You're throwing Dave a party," Rory repeated, narrowly missing a bag of M and M's Lane had chucked at the cart.

"Yes, I am a big girl, Dave is going to Berkeley and I am handling this the big girl way,"

"Okay, in your current state I insist that I help,"

"Aren't you going to Yale today? I thought this was the last day of your and Lorelai's great adventure," Rory smiled.

"Yes, today was the end of our epic adventure, including ordering everything off of Al's menu and stealing gum balls from Taylor's soda shoppe and getting caught. However, I believe that I can stay for one more day and not be blacklisted at Yale or anything,"

"Really?"

"Yes, now when is this rockin' party you're planning?"

"Tonight," Lane said quickly, throwing marshmallows into the cart.

"Tonight? Does Dave even know about this?"

"No, it's going to be a surprise. I just needed to finish up a few things,"

"Okay,"

"I made a list," Lane pulled out a folded piece of paper, notes scribbled on it.

"What's number one on your list?" Lane looked down at the paper and then back up at Rory.

"Can I use your house for the party?"

"Yeah, sure,"

"Okay," Lane said relieved, smiling broadly.

"Number one finished, how about the next one?"

"I need decorations,"

"Ms. Patti can help with that. I'll talk to her and you finish this," Rory turned to leave but Lane's voice stopped her.

"Thanks for your help Rory. I really appreciate it," Rory smiled and nodded. She turned around again and then headed towards Ms. Patti's studio.

* * *

"We have to have a girl's night, just for us!" Sookie exclaimed, wiping her hands on her apron.

"I agree,"

"We can go to a club and, oohh, we can have jello shots. I've always wanted to try jello shots!"  
"Who doesn't,"

"Tonight! We're going to have a girl's night tonight," Lorelai smiled, putting down her cup of coffee.

"Sookie, hun, we have that huge wedding party coming in tonight,"

"So? Just let Michele handle it,"

"Michele? Are you talking about the crabby French man at our front desk? If you are then the answer is definitely no,"

"Lorelai, he can handle it,"

"I'm sure Michele can handle it; whether the customers can is a bit iffy,"

"Come on, let's ditch,"

"Sookie, we're not 16, we can't just ditch,"

"Why not?"

"Because we're supposed to be responsible adults,"

"How about we be responsible adults tomorrow and tonight be materialistic over made up teens!" Lorlelai smiled, looking at her best friend flush with excitement.

"That last part just convinced me. You know, I've been itching to wear bright red lipstick and blue eye shadow,"

"So, we're going?" Lorelai sighed happily, nodding.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

Rory was putting on blush when her cell phone rang. She picked it up, placing the brush on her dresser.

"Hello?"

"Ace, you're ditching," Rory smiled.

"I am not ditching Logan, I have no classes,"

"You're ditching me,"

"Can't you just call one of your many of speed dial?" Rory joked.

"That hurts Ace. Anyway, I'd like to know if you would like to get some dinner with me tonight,"

"I can't,"

"Man, I'm just batting zero tonight," Rory scrunched up her nose, frowning,

"No baseball cliches, they are creepy and make me think of jock straps,"

"Sorry, so what are you doing tonight?"

"My friend Lane is having a going away party for her boyfriend Dave,"

"Oh,"

"Do you want to come?" She asked tentatively, hoping that she would get her desired answer.

"Are you asking me out Ace?"

"Do you want to come?" She repeated, smiling.

"Sure, what time?"

"Be at my house at 7:00,"

"You do realize it's already 6:30,"

"Well, you better drive fast,"

"Bye Ace,"

"Bye, see you in a half hour,"

* * *

"Where are we?" Lorelai asked, walking into the tackilly lit room of the club her and Sookie had gone to. Neon lights shone heinously bright, the glare causing them to squint.  
"I read online that this was the most swinging place in Hartford," Sookie said, looking around.

"They actually said swinging?"

"Yes," Lorelai sighed, looking around.

"Well Sook, let's go find out what is so swinging,"

* * *

Logan walked up to Rory's house, surprised by the number of cars lining the small street. He rang the doorbell and a guy with blonde hair answered it, looking him up and down.

"Hey dude,"

"Hi, uh, I'm Logan, is Rory here?" Zach's eyes widened with recognition.

"You're Logan?"

"In the flesh,"

"Dude, you got me hit with a cell phone! That is so not rock and roll!" Logan saw Rory and smiled gratefully, relieved to see her.

"Uh, Ace!" Rory walked up, putting her hand on Zach's shoulder.

"Zach, you can let him in,"

"Are you sure Rory?"

"Yep," He nodded, setting Logan with a steely glare. Logan skated past him quickly, shaking his head.

"You were watching the entire time, weren't you?"

"Yes, it was quite amusing. I just wish I had some pop corn and a soft drink; I would have been set,"

"Why did I get him hit by a cell phone?" Rory laughed, taking Logan's hand.

"Remember when you called me from my house and we had that lovely, ridiculously calm conversation?"

"It rings a bell," Logan said with a smile.

"Well, once I hung up I threw my phone and it hit Zach,"

"So that's why he was glaring at me?"

"Oh, that wasn't a glare. Those were his bedroom eyes," Logan looked at her, worry evident in his eyes.

"Ace,"

"I'm kidding! Zach is possibly straighter than you,"

"Good, you had me a bit worried," Rory smiled and kissed him. She pulled away reluctantly, forcing herself to not return to where she previously was.

"Okay, you go mingle, I have to find Lane,"

"Alright, don't stay away too long," He said, his hands still on her hips. She smiled and kissed him quickly and then walked off. She could feel his gaze on her and smiled, she would definitely be coming back.

* * *

"So, they don't have jello shots," Lorelai commented, sitting with Sookie around a table shaped as a large pair of lips. The seats were shaped like stars and were oddly uncomfortable, with spikes in all the wrong places.

"I thought all bars served jello shots," Sookie complained.

"Well this one must not have gotten the memo. However, they do have a Happy Days drink; complete with a Fonzi attitude when serving it,"

"They are not jello shots,"  
"This was a bust,"

"Totally," Lorelai looked across the room and noticed someone who caught her eye. She noticed his dark hair, the shirt that hung loosely yet still seemed to fit perfectly.

"Oh my gosh," Lorelai said, her mouth curling into a grin.

"What is it?"

"Luke is here,"

"What? With who?" Lorelai looked at his companion and laughed.

"Liz, he's here with Liz," Sookie looked too and saw Luke and Liz at the bar. Liz with some fruity drink and Luke downing a beer.

"This si too funny," Lorelai commented, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To go and sit with them, you're coming too,"

"But-"

"We need to do something to liven this up," Lorelai said gaily, heading over towards her diner boy and his sister.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you drag me here," Luke groaned, taking another long swig of his beer.

"I'm helping you big brother. T.J said that you have terrible social skills, you're too much of a hermit,"

"Since when did T.J. become an expert in if I am a hermit? He probably doesn't even know what a hermit is?"

"Luke, you need to get out on the dating scene. The girl of your dreams isn't just going to come to you!"

"Hey Luke, Liz," They looked up to see Lorelai there with Sookie, both of them grinning.

"Lorelai, Sookie, what are you doing here?" Liz said, smiling.

"Well, apparently this is the most swinging place in Hartford. It's where all the cool kids hang," Lorelai teased, sitting next to Luke. The bartender approached and Lorelai smiled, deciding that she was going to have fun.

"I'll have the Happy Days drink. Bring me a Fonzi and make it snappy!"

* * *

Jess watched them together, each kiss feeling like a bullet in his hear. When he saw Rory leave he knew he'd found his moment, his moment to regain what was rightfully his. He stalked over to Logan, already feeling his blood boil. Him and Logan were going to have a little talk, and he wasn't going to give up until he got what he wanted.

"You're Logan, right?" The blonde looked at him surprised, confused of who this mystery person was.

"Yeah,"  
"I'm Jess Mariano," A flash of recognition went through his eyes as he recalled Rory's talk of him.

"It's nice to meet you Jess,"

"You too Logan, you too. Now, I need to discuss something with you, set things straight," Logan immediately bristled, sensing the hostility in Jess's voice.

"Set things straight, huh?"

"Yes, you see, you think you can come here in your little BMW and do anything you want. You think because you're a rich ass that you can have anything you want. This is my town and Rory is mine. Don't ever forget that," Logan laughed, the contempt not lost from the deep throaty sound.

"Listen Jess, you can threaten all you want, but I'm not leaving,"

"Stay away from her pretty boy,"

"Not a chance. It's not my fault she left your sorry ass for me," Jess punched him clear in the face, his fist connecting with Logan's face with a sickening crack. Logan turned to Jess, his eyes dark with rage. Nobody beat up Logan Huntzberger and got away with it, nobody.

* * *

Rory was walking back when she saw Logan and Jess in each other's faces, the tension high. Rory began to walk over but stopped when she saw Logan punch Jess in the stomach, knocking him over. She came to her senses and rushed over, her mind reeling. She grabbed Logan's arm as he prepared to punch Jess again.

"Logan stop!" He ignored her, lunging towards Jess again. Rory jumped between them, flailing fists herself.

"Logan, stop now!" She yelled, becoming extremely angry. Logan stormed off, walking outside. She turned to Jess, feeling completely overwhelmed.

"Jess, I'm so sorry,"

"You better go get your boyfriend," Rory went outside, finding Logan at his car.

"Logan, what the hell was that?"

"Don't you dare blame me for anything,"

"You punched him!" Logan spun around, angry beyond wits.

"He hit me first and threatened me!"

"Logan-"

"Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not, I'm...," Rory sighed, tired of arguing, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Logan replied shortly, his voice harsher than he intended.

"Logan-"

"I need to go before I say something that I will regret," He said getting into his car. Rory watched him drive away, already feeling tears fill her eyes. She felt someone touch her arm, a warm breath upon her neck.  
"Rory," She recoiled from his touch, turning to find a fresh kind face. It was Dean, his kind eyes helping ease some of her pain.

"Did you see it? Logan and Jess, did you see it?" Dean nodded, beginning to avoid her gaze.

"Dean,"

"Jess hit him first," Rory took a step back, her head buzzing.

"Rory," He called out, but it was too late. She was already through the front door, slamming the door behind her.

"Jess!" She yelled out, her voice hard and cold. He appeared almost immediately, a small smile on his face.

"Hey, are you-"

"Get out!"

"What?" She grabbed his shirt, dragging him to the door.

"Get the hell out of my house! Get out!"

"Rory," She opened the door, facing him once once, her eyes brimmed with tears of frustration and pain.

"Don't you ever talk to Logan or even look at him again. He's better than you'll ever be," She pushed him out the door, closing it with a thud. Jess was officially out of her house and her life. Logan approached cautiously, sympathy on her face.

"Rory?"

"I'll be in my room. I don't want to see anyone," She walked to her room and closed the door, collapsing onto her bed.

* * *

"Wow, that night turned quite interesting," Sookie commented as they drove back to Stars Hollow.

"Yes, it did. That Fonzi impersonator really livened things up,"

"Yeah, especially when he started hitting on Liz,"

"That was the highlight of the night,"

"Luke got pretty angry,"

"Oh that's nothing compared to when I try to take donuts from the platter without tongs," Sookie smiled.

"Luke looked pretty good tonight," Lorelai looked at Sookie, smiling.

"Should Jackson be warned of this?"

"He has pretty good hair under that cap. Don't you think so?"

"Uh, sure,"

"You two should maybe-"

"No, Sookie, no,"

"Why not?"

"Luke is my diner guy, he pours my coffee, that's it,"

"But-"

"We are just friends,"

"He's in love with you," Lorelai sighed.

"Sookie, stop,"

"He is,"

"Hey! I agreed to the girl's night, meaning I get to choose the conversation topic. I vote no Luke," Sookie sighed, giving in.

"Fine, so what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, what do you and Jackson talk about?"

"Fruits and vegetables," Lorelai smiled, leaning her head against the back on the seat.

"Suddenly talking about Luke looks a lot better,"

* * *

When Rory's cell rang she groggily picked it up, pressing the call button. She pressed the phone to her ear, wiping her eyes.

"Uh, 'ello?"

"Love, is that you?" Rory sat up in her bed, confused.

"Finn, are you drunk?"

"I wish," Rory heard some assorted noises in the back ground and scratched her head, tired and confused of what was going on.

"Finn, where are you?"

"The hospital,"

"The hospital? Why are you at the hospital?"

"Early, it's so early!" Finn lamented, his voice cracking.

"For goodness sakes! Give me the phone!" Colin cracked, grabbing the phone from Finn.

"Colin?"

"Rory,"

"Why are you at the hospital?"

"Rory, there was an accident," Rory was now completely upright, grasping the covers tightly.

"Colin, was it Logan?"

"Yes,"

"Is he okay?" There was no response, "Colin,"

"No Rory, he's not,"

**A/N: Cliffies are fun, and I am evil. I am very sorry. All you have to do is review though and you will now what happens tomorrow. How sweet is that? So...REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**A/N: Here is your lovely new chapter! Did anyone watch America's Next Top Model tonight? Matt Czuchry definitely had a short cameo and I did freak out and almost pull a Tom Cruise on my couch. Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten: Love Heals

Rory pushed the doors of the hospital quickly, walking at a brisk pace to the reception desk. She was terrified, so terrified that tears would not form. Her entire body was rigid with the fear that Logan was not okay, that he wouldn't make it.

"Hello, may I help you?" The receptionist asked pleasantly, setting Rory with a cheerful and still sympathetic smile. Rory bristled, the fake emotion turning her off.

"Could you tell me what room Logan Huntzberger is in?"

"Are you a family member?"

"No, I'm his girlfr-I mean, I am a friend, I know him,"

"I'm sorry but that information is confidential. I can only tell family members,"

"I need to see him. Is he okay?"

"Miss, I-"

"Is he hurt badly?" The tears had finally arrived and streamed ferociously down her cheeks, leaving mascara streaks down her porcelain skin.

"Miss, you need to calm down,"

"Just tell me where he is!" Rory felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Colin and Finn, Stephanie a few steps behind them.

"Sorry, uh, Janice," Colin said, looking at the receptionist's name tag, "We'll take her off your hands," The receptionist nodded and the three took Rory to the sitting area.

"Is he okay?" Rory asked frantically, her voice screechy.

"We don't know, he's in surgery now," Stephanie said, sitting next to Rory. She took her hands in hers and held them tightly, gently rubbing them.

"I'm so scared,"

"I know sweetie, I know," Colin sat next to Stephanie, putting his arm around her.

"Are you the family of Logan Huntzberger?" A stately man asked. They all looked up, their faces eager.

"Yes," Colin replied, "We're his cousins, his parents are out of the country right now,"

"Okay, I just wanted to inform you that Mr. Huntzberger's surgery went well. He is still in critical condition though, but things are looking up,"

"Can we visit him?" Rory asked weakly, her voice small and strained.

"No, not yet. His condition is still too unstable for visitors. He should be ready soon though," Rory nodded, sniffling slightly. She heard a commotion at the desk and looked up to see her mother. She was arguing with the receptionist, many snide remarks being made.

"Mom?" Rory said, walking towards her. Lorelai looked at Rory and walked immediately to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"How are you kid?"

"Not too good,"

"I thought you'd be with Logan," Rory shook her head, pulling away from her mom and looking her in the eyes.

"No, they won't let anyone in yet,"

"Okay, how is he doing?"

"They say that he is still in critical condition but that the out look is good," Lorelai nodded, walking with Rory back to the other three.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Rory sat down, kneading her hands nervously.

"Do you think that you could just sit with me?" Lorelai smiled, sitting next to her daughter.

"Sure babe,"

* * *

Rory was just falling asleep in her seat when she noticed Finn approaching, a large stirofoam cup in his hand. He sat in the vacant seat beside Rory and offered her the cup.

"Here, I got you your favorite drink," He said. Rory took it and smiled, feeling the warmth from the cup radiate through her body.

"Finn, you didn't put any alcohol in here, right?" Finn laughed.

"No love, your drink is just coffee, I have the magical potion in mine," Rory smiled, taking a sip. She looked across the distance her mind wandering to the night's events. The fight, her and Logan's fight, the phone call. Everything began to come back at once and soon tears were flooding her eyes, falling down in droplets.

"Rory?" Finn asked, worried.

"I'm terrible, it's my fault this happened,"

"How is it your fault?"

"He was upset because of me. He was upset and then he got in an accident, it's all my fault,"

"Rory, it's not your fault love. It was an accident,"

"No, he was angry at me, upset about something stupid that I did,"

"What happened?"

"I blamed him for fighting with Jess. I blamed him when it was Jess all along. I stood up for Jess when he had been horrible,"

"Rory, don't blame yourself,"

"He was so upset with me when he left, he was fuming. He probably was distracted when he was driving, and-"

"Stop, it's not your fault. Logan may have been upset but that's not why he got in the accident. It's not your fault, or anyone's fault,"

"I'm so scared,"

"I know, me too. I'm even scared with alcohol in my system," Rory smiled weakly, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Are you the family of Logan Huntzberger?" Finn and Rory looked up, the doctor standing before them.

"Yes, we are,"

"You can go visit him if you'd like. His room is right down the hall," Rory looked at Finn who nodded to her.

"You should go Rory, he'd want you to be there,"

"I don't know,"

"Just go," Rory paused but then nodded, getting up. She walked to his hospital room and felt the tears return immediately when she saw him. He was beaten up badly, completely bruised and casted. His left arm was in a cast and his face was badly bruised. His legs were not in casts but were beaten up. He had gotten a collapsed lung from the crash and was hooked up to a ventilator, the buzzing sound of the machine somewhat calming her. The sound reassured her that Logan was indeed breathing, and that he was alive. She sat down beside his bed, looking down at him. He looked so small, so helpless. He was always so strong and full of life, now he was comotose restricted to a small bed. She tentatively placed her hand over his, reveling at the feeling of her skin against his. She steadied her breathing, trying to regain her composure. He was asleep and she didn't want to wake him, yet at the same time she needed to talk, to get things off her chest. Finally she began to spoke, quietly she poured out her soul, her voice gradually raising with passion.

"Logan, I'm so sorry. I should have trusted you, I was wrong. You have always been there for me, you were always there. I drew terribly wrong conclusions and I am so sorry that I hurt you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want to lose you. I'm afraid I already have though, I'm afraid that I've gone too far, messed up too badly. Please forgive me, I need you," Rory was choking on tears, everything becoming too much. She stood up, wiping her eyes; she couldn't stand to be in the room any longer.

"Ace," A voice said weakly, the voice gravly and low. Rory turned around, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Logan," She sat back by his side, not taking his hand though. She didn't know where they stood and did not want to appear to forward. Finally though she could not stand it any longer and took his hand in hers, holding it tightly.

"You're here," She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm here,"  
"I'm sorry that I yelled at you," Logan said weakly.

"No, I'm sorry for blaming you. I know it was Jess's fault. I should've believed you, I should've,"

"Did you let him have it?" Rory smiled, relieved that Logan was okay.

"I threw him out of my house, literally," Logan laughed, wincing in pain immediately after his face contorting in a ghastly form.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked worriedly, her entire body tensing up.

"Yeah, it just hurts a little when I laugh,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, I like laughing, besides the whole wincing in pain part," Rory smiled nervously, nodding. Although everything seemed fine Rory was still worried, still unsure of where she stood with Logan.

"Are we okay?" Rory asked, avoiding his gaze.

"Ace," He said, trying to get her to look at him but she refused, her face reddening, "Ace look at me," She looked at him, her eyes shining with tears.

"Okay, I'm looking at you,"

"We're fine, we had a fight, everyone has them," He paused his face becoming clouded and guarded. Finally he looked at her again, the muscles in his face relaxed. He spoke softly, his voice tender, "Ace, I love you," Her breath caught in her throat and she found herself unable to speak. She did the only thing she could think of, she leaned down and kissed him sweetly. She pulled away, her face inches from his.

"I love you too," He kissed her once more, aware that both of them knew how perfect that moment had been, how wonderfully it had played out. He tugged at her arm, pulling her down beside him.

"Ace, stay,"

"Won't I hurt you?" He smiled, pulling her down still.

"I think I can handle it," She laid down beside him and rested her head on his chest. He held her against him, surprised to feel no pain. It seemed as if his body had simply accepted her added weight against his body and just dealt with it.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked again, wanting to make sure she wasn't hurting him. He smiled and kissed her head, holding her closer.

"To tell you the truth Ace, I've never been better,"

**A/N: I know, extremely corny and cliched...but I liked it. I hope you did too. Sorry if there are some typos but I typed it quickly so I could post it tonight, so...that's what happens. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU MAY GET A NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Here is your next chapter!**

Chapter Eleven: California Dreaming

Logan came home after a week at the hospital and returned happily to his dorm. Rory was with him the whole time, by his side making sure that everything was okay. He was healing superbly, his arm already out of the sling. It turned out that he only fractured it and that the cast was not necessary. He was bed ridden for the beginning of his stay home though, the doctors not wanting him to strain himself.

"So, this whole bed ridden thing is not half bad," Logan mused, his arms around Rory. She smiled, leaning into him.

"I'm a fan of it,"

"Has Jess tried to contact you?" Logan asked offhandedly, trying not too sound to protective. Rory shifted, resting on her elbow so that she could look at him.

"Uh, yeah, he has,"

"Are you okay?" Rory nodded, remembering their conversation.

_"Rory," Jess said eagerly, approaching her. Rory turned away, walking quickly from the spot she previously resided._

_"Rory!"_

_"Leave me alone Jess. You have no right to speak to me, no right,"_

_"He started it Rory, it wasn't my fault,"_

_"I know what happened. It is your fault that he punched you, it's your fault that my boyfriend is in the hospital and it is your fault that we almost broke up. Basically, everything is your fault,"_

_"Just hear me out,"_

_"No thanks," Jess followed her, not giving up._

_"Rory, please,"_

_"Jess, you can follow me if you'd like. I'm heading to the hospital where Logan and all of his friends are. If you enjoy being beaten up by a society boy and his most likely smashed friend, then be my guest, come with me. If you value your life though, I'd stay away from me," Rory spun on her heel and walked away, relieved when she heard Jess retreat._

"I hate that I believed him, that I was so naive,"

"Don't beat yourself up. We were both upset, but now we're fine," Rory smiled and kissed him. She rested her head on his chest again and closed her eyes, feeling at last content.

* * *

Lane walked with Dave in silence, the gate of his plane approaching fast. Lane couldn't talk, she didn't trust her voice. She was already on the verge of tears and she knew if she tried to talk that she would crack. The tears would come and she would be unable to stop them. They finally arrived at his gate and they stopped, the awkward silence becoming too much for both of them to handle.

"Here we are," Lane said weakly, trying to sound cheerful.

"Yeah, here we are,"

"Uh, have a good time in California. I hear it is pretty hot there so, uh, be sure to wear a lot of sunscreen. I wouldn't want you to get cancer or anything,"

"Lane, nothing is going to change," He said, repeating what he had said over and over for the past week. Lane nodded, still not soothed.

"I know,"

"We will still be the best rock and roll couple ever. I won't let it end,"

"Just promise me that you won't find some blonde nonAsian girl there and fall in love with her," Dave chuckled, taking her hands in his.

"I promise,"

"If you find someone else though, if you really love them you can. Just tell me first, let me know,"

"Lane, that won't happen,"

"You don't know that. You're far away and I'm here,"

"No, I do know that. I love you Lane, you and only you,"

"Are you sure?" Dave smiled and kissed her, holding her tight.

"I'm sure," She rested her head on his shoulder, the tears leaving small wet marks on his t-shirt. Dave pulled away from her, his eyes bright.

"Lane,"

"What? What's going on, you look extremely riveted,"

"Come with me,"

"What?"

"Come with me to California,"

"I can't just get up and leave. What about my mom?"

"You can call her once you get there. Come with me, you can stay for a month or a year, however long you want to,"

"You're crazy,"

"No, I'm in love, and don't want to be without you," Lane smiled, kissing him once more.

"I don't know Dave,"

"Just come with me," She smiled, absentmindedly biting her lip. She sighed, grasping his hand tightly.

"Where do we buy the ticket?"

* * *

Lorelai walked into Luke's, plopping down at a table. Luke approached, a cup of coffee already in his hand for her.

"Why are you sitting at a table?" He asked gruffly, putting the cup down on the table.

"Why shouldn't I sit at a table? It's a nice table,"

"You always sit at the counter,"

"I'm embracing change,"

"The tables are for couples and families,"

"My imaginary friend is with me. There, we're a couple," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Real couples, not imaginary ones," Lorelai gasped, putting her hands out over the other chair, as if covering a person's ears.

"Ssshh, don't listen to him Judy, he doesn't know what he's talking about,"

"Judy?"

"Yes, why can't my imaginary friend be Judy Garland?"

"You're psychotic,"

"Do I get to keep the table?" Luke sighed, giving up.

"Fine, you can keep it," Lorelai smiled triumphantly.

"That would mean that I am a genius then. The imaginary friend thing worked, I got my table," Luke rolled his eyes.

"Just drink your coffee,"

"Without a donut? That is a travesty, it cannot be done,"  
"You always drink your coffee without food,"

"I do not,"

"Yes Lorelai, you do,"

"Well, I am changing that today. I need a donut!" Luke shook his head.

"Chocolate or glazed?"

"Chocolate, glazed is too sticky, would not go well with coffee. That is more of a donut for a hamburger day,"

"But you drink coffee with your hamburger,"

"Yes, but I have the food to counter the coffee taste. It all makes perfect sense,"

"Your mind never ceases to confuse me," Lorelai smiled.

"I am quite gifted. Now get me my donut baseball cap boy, and make it snappy!"

* * *

"You should let me look at him," Paris argued, following Rory out of the door of their dorm, "I'm Premed!"

"Paris, you keep telling me that and I still don't care. You are not looking at Logan,"

"It would me a great learning experience,"

"You have classes for great learning experiences. Isn't that enough?"

"No, Logan's case is so peculiar. It's a once in a lifetime experience,"

"He had a collapsed lung and a fractured arm. I'm pretty sure that is not peculiar,"

"Come on Rory," Rory shook her head, quickening her pace to her class.

"Not a chance Paris," She arrived at her destination and sighed with relief, walking into the building, "Bye Paris, I'll see you later,"

"This is not over Gilmore. You forget I live with you!" Rory shook her head, walking up the stairs. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"How you feeling man?" Colin asked Logan, walking into his room.

"I've been better. This whole bed rest thing sounded great when Rory was here, but without her is really a bust," Colin nodded.

"So, you guys are okay?"

"Yeah,"

"What happened? I heard her talking to Finn, talking about the party, but I still don't know what happened,"

"There was a misunderstanding, that's what happened,"

"You're being extremely vague,"

"It's not important, all that matters is that we are okay now. She made a mistake, and God knows I've made a lot of those over the years,"

"Don't screw this one up Logan" Colin said suddenly, catching Logan off guard.

"What?"

"She is a good person, you should have seen her when she was at the hospital. She was frantic, an absolute mess. I thought she was going to fall to pieces, she did actually,"

"Colin, where is this coming from?"

"You said that she made a mistake, and I know how you respond to mistakes,"

"Colin," Logan warned, his voice low. He didn't want to go where Colin was heading, he didn't want to go there.

"I'm just saying that she is really good for you. Don't mess it up,"

"I won't, I love her. This is completely different from before, she is different. It's not the same," Colin didn't respond at first, he just nodded, turning to leave.

"I hope it's not," Colin said as he left, leaving Logan with a very unsettled feeling in his stomach. He knew what Colin had said was right, he knew exactly what he was hinting at. Logan's past history with girls was not good; he only had one real girlfriend in his past and he had screwed it up with her royally. His first girlfriend was Callie Shepard, a beautiful brunette with stunning green eyes. He had been friends with her since childhood, good friends. Growing up with her gave them many firsts together; first kiss, first love, and finally the first time either of them had ever had sex. He had given her a lot of things, and her likewise to him. One day at a party Logan found her with another guy and he was totally broken. It turned out that it was a mistake, she was drunk and had acted rashly, but it still hurt him. He retaliated by sleeping with one of Callie's friends, something he regretted long after the act was done. Their relationship was finished after that, and things changed between them forever.

He knew things with Rory were different though, it was completely different. He had learned from what happened with Callie and applied what he had learned. He had listened to her, took time to cool off, and then realized it for what it was, a mistake. He wouldn't hurt her because he couldn't stand to do it. He couldn't stand to break her, he had already broken too many.

**A/N: Wow, that last part was kind of lengthy, but I needed that history in there for later chapters. Anyway, I hope that you liked it. Please review! Give me a lot of feedback and I will have another new chapter tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!**

Chapter Twelve: The Return of The Ex

Logan had recovered relatively quickly from his accident, being able to leave his bed a week after he was ordered to not leave it. He was able to return to class shortly after, something he did not particularly like. However, Rory coaxed him into going, insisting that if he was at Yale and his parents were paying for it he might as well go to class. Logan did not mind wasting his parent's money, they had enough, but he could tell that Rory wanted him to go so he did. Rory was amazing, the person that he could always depend on. She was his rock, the person that set him straight. She stopped him when he became too arrogant and he taught her how to live each day to the fullest. They completed each other and were a perfect fit.

Rory and Logan were walking to their class together, braving the fall weather. The brisk wind hit their bodies hard, spewing leaves in the air, effortless motions causing a tornado of leaves to attack all in its path. Logan had his arm protectively around her, trying to somewhat shield her from the cold. She snuggled into him, trying to maintain some warmth in her body.

"Why is it so cold?"

"It's fall Ace, this is usually what happens,"

"It happened so sudden this year though. One day I was wearing a skirt and the next I am contemplating long underwear,"

"Please tell me that was a joke,"

"Worried about not having easy access?" Rory teased.

"Terribly,"

"I hate fall,"

"I actually kind of like it," He looked down at her and smiled, adding, "it also gives me a reason to hold my girlfriend,"

"You don't need a reason to do that,"

"Good to know,"

"Are we there yet?" Rory whined, the walk seeming endless.

"Almost,"

"This walk is insufferably long,"

"Stop complaining, we're almost there,"

"What signifies almost? For you almost could mean a mile away. You jog all the time so you're fit. You forget that I have low endurance and that almost half of my arteries are clogged from my wonderful but unhealthy eating,"

"Since when do you care about eating healthy?"

"I don't, it just adds to my argument,"

"It's around the corner," Logan deadpanned, smirking at her.

"Stop smirking,"

"I can't, seeing that I can only smirk at you now I have to use it all I can,"

"Why can you only smirk at me?"

"Because my smirk is what caused you to fall for me. The smirk is dangerous around girls, it makes them go crazy," Rory laughed.

"It's not the smirk that got me Mr. Huntzberger, it was the whole package. The smirk actually irritated me,"

"What?" Logan exclaimed, feigning hurt, "You don't like my smirk," Rory smiled.

"It's grown on me now, but before it was your major fault," Logan shook his head in mock disbelief.

"The things you learn on your way to class," Logan mused.

* * *

Stephanie sat in class, trying her best to pay attention to the teacher. She tried to pay attention, to not let her mind wander but the teacher was droning on and on about some stupid revolution and all she could think about was everything she'd like to be doing instead of being stuck in a class room. She snapped out of her daze though when a new student entered, walking tentatively to the front row. Stephanie watched her sit down in complete awe, she was shocked. _It can't be her_, Stephanie thought, not believing her own eyes. However, she knew that it was, she knew that her eyes were not betraying her. It was the same brown hair, the same stunning clothing, the same everything. Callie Shepard had returned, and Stephanie had a feeling that things were about to change, and not in a good way.

* * *

"Logan!" Stephanie yelled out, walking quickly at her friend. The blonde turned to her, his brown eyes clouded with confusion. She knew that she sounded panicked, and the truth was that she was indeed panicked. Callie returning was a big deal, it was not something to be taken lightly. She needed to warn Logan before it became too late.

"Steph, calm down what is it?"

"Callie is back,"

"What?"

"Callie is back. She just joined my class,"

"Are you sure it was her?"

"Yeah, she had brown hair, everything,"

"Steph, a lot of girls have brown hair. It might not have been hair," Steph scowled, angry at how flippant Logan was being about this. Why wouldn't he believe her?  
"Logan, you know damn well that Callie does not look like just any brunette! She's unique and I am positive that it was her. I don't know what she wants, but you be careful. She has to be up to no good,"

"Calm down okay? Everything will work out," Stephanie nodded, regaining a normal breathing pattern.

"Mate, I swear I just saw Callie, isn't that weird?" Finn said exuberantly, standing next to Logan.

"It was her," Logan said flatly, the realization that his ex was now going to return to his life.

"Damn, she looks good!" Finn said, craning his neck to find the brunette again.

"Finn, we don't like her! Remember?" Stephanie scolded, pointing her finger accusingly at Finn.

"Whoah love, put that thing away! There is no reason to be pointing fingers. She is hot, why shouldn't I say so?"

"Because she's Logan's ex, and-"

"Hey guys!" They all turned to find the topic of their conversation standing before them. Logan had to admit that she did look good. Her glossy hair was long and shiny, a ripple of waves going through it. Her outfit was simple but stunning, her skirt hitting mid thigh, yet still looking appropriate. She had the same bright green eyes and easy smile, two things that Logan had grown quite attached to, and then repulsed.

"Hi Callie," Logan said, trying to be polite. Their tumultuous relationship was a long time ago, and he decided not to hold a grudge. He had Rory, there was no reason to hold any grudges.

"Hey Logan. Steph, you look really pretty. I love your sweater," She said sweetly, gesturing to Stephanie's Ralph Lauren cable knit. Stephanie smiled tightly, giving a quick nod. She still didn't like her and had no reason to change her opinion.

"Uh, Finn, you look good too," Callie said awkwardly, trying to retain her friendly demeanor.

"Thanks love, the same to you," Callie noticed a new addition to the group, someone that she had never met. She was a beautiful brunette with bright blue eyes. She was dressed simply in khakis and a sweater. She watched Logan put his arm around her waist, noticing how she instinctively leaned in towards him. She smiled at the girl, trying her best to appear warm.

"Hi, I'm Callie. I don't think we've met before," The girl smiled at her, nodding her head.

"No, I don't think we have. I'm Rory,"

"It's nice to meet you,"

"Gilmore, you left before I was finished talking!" A short blonde yelled, storming out of the room. Her cheeks were flushed with frustration, her right eye brow twitching ever so slightly.

"Paris, I had to leave,"

"So you could go canoodle with your hoity toity boyfriend?" Paris accused, her voice laced with disapproval.

"Hey, I am not hoity toity," Logan defended, making Rory smile.

"Whatever Huntzberger, live a lie, what do I care. Oh, and Rory, don't expect me to leave you any left overs from my dinner tonight. You are not getting anything from me!" Paris stormed off, brushing past the group.

"Rory, are you guys going to be okay?" Logan asked.

"Oh yeah, she'll give me the silent treatment for a few hours but then everything will be back to normal,"

"Wait," Callie said, her attention completely focused on Rory, "You're Rory Gilmore?" Rory nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Callie moved towards her slightly, her green eyes wide.

"Rory, we need to talk,"

**A/N: Okay...sorry if that was all sort of random in that last section, it will make more sense later. Some drama will ensue..complications will arise...all that fun stuff. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! OKay...here is the much anticipated next chapter, hee hee. It is the thirteenth...a very unlucky number. Let's hope you guys break the bad luck and give me REVIEWS!!!!!**

Chapter Thirteen: A Bomb Is Dropped

"Rory, I need to talk to you," Rory looked at Callie, still not moving away from Logan's arm. Something about Callie bothered her, the overly sweet exterior that she was sure housed some snooty girl. She did not want Callie having anything to talk to her about, it made her nervous.

"Yes?"

"Is your father Christopher Hayden?" Rory nodded, unsure of where Callie was heading.

"Yes, he is my father," Callie nodded, grasping her purse tightly.

"This is really hard for me, but, there is something that you should know,"

"Okay, what is it?" Callie didn't answer for a moment, almost as if for dramatic effect.

"Rory, Christopher Hayden is my father," Rory separated herself from Logan, her body in shock. Had this girl just say that Christopher was her father?

"What?"

"Christopher Hayden is my father,"

"Wait, how is that possible? You're our age right?"

"Yeah,"

"And, my dad was dating my mom exclusively when she got pregnant. If you're his kid that would mean-" Rory stopped, her eyes growing wide. It couldn't be true, it couldn't.

"Rory-"

"How do you know? Do you have a paternity test? Do you have proof?" Callie nodded, feeling an unusual wave of sympathy for the broken brunette before her.

"Yes, I am sure that Christopher Hayden is my dad. Actually, I've always known," Rory looked at Callie, her eyes filling with tears.

"You've always known?"

"Yeah, he lived by my mom and I and would come over a lot. I knew ever since I was little," Rory felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. All throughout her childhood while she had waited anxiously for his weekly or monthly call Callie had seen him regularly. He had favored Callie, seeing her often, while all she got was a stupid phone call that barely lasted over fifteen minutes.

"I have to go," Rory blurted out, walking away quickly. Logan followed her, giving Callie a quick look as he walked past her. He didn't know if he believed her, all he knew was that Rory was extremely upset and needed her.

"Rory," He called out, going after her. She kept walking, not stopping until she got to their tree, the canopy of leaves seeming to shield her from the world. She sunk down onto the hard ground, wrapping her arms around herself. Logan sat next to her, not saying anything. He knew that she had to talk and he was there to listen.

"My whole life is a lie. This entire time I thought I was my dad's only kid, that my mom was the only girl he loved. He cheated on her, that is the only thing that could explain Callie. The whole time when I was young I thought he only called because he was busy. He wasn't busy, he was probably with Callie. Showering her with love, being a father to her,"

"Rory, your father loves you,"

"He cheated on my mom, and then hid it from her. He impregnated another girl and just goes on with life. I can't believe him,"

"You should talk to him. You should hear his side of the story," Rory shook her head, tears beginning to fall down her face.

"He didn't want me to know about her. He never told me, he didn't on purpose. He kept it from me," Logan put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Ace, everything will be okay,"

"I hate this. My life was so good. We were back together, my friends were great, my classes were good. My family life was normal, and now this. Now I have to find out my dad was a sleazy frat boy who couldn't keep it in his pants," Logan smirked.

"You really have a way with words Ace,"

"It's never going to be the same,"

"It will, just give it time," Logan kissed her on the head, holding her tighter.

"Promise me something," Rory said suddenly, her voice soft.

"What?"

"Promise me that we will stay together. That you will be here for me," She looked up at him as she spoke, her eyes pleading for him to promise her he would do all that entailed.

"I promise,"

"Do you promise you promise?" Rory asked, so sincerely that Logan couldn't help but smile. He kissed her lips tenderly, hoping to convey to her what words couldn't.

"I promise Ace, I'm here for you,"

* * *

Rory walked up to Callie, feeling extremely nervous. Here was this girl that she had just met and who ended up to be her half-sister. If she wasn't rushed to befriend her before, she certainly was now. She mustered up all her courage and greeted her, surprised by how strong her voice sounded.

"Hey Callie,"

"Oh, hi Rory," They both stood awkwardly together, neither of them continuing the conversation. Rory was about to chicken about, to bolt, but told herself that she had to go through with it. She had to set things straight with Callie, make things right.

"I just want you to know that I want to be friends, maybe even sisters eventually," Rory said, "Even though the circumstances in which we discovered eachother was not the best, it shouldn't compromise our future," Callie nodded, smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that. I've never had a sister but have always wanted one," Rory smiled back at her, beginning to feel more relaxed.

"Me too, but I wanted an older brother. Someone that I could have play boys when I played house. My mom tried to be boys but it never was quite the same,"

"I can imagine. Listen, if we're going to be moving forward with this I feel that everything should be out in the open,"

"I completely agree,"

"Okay, then I think that it is only fair to tell you that Logan and I dated exclusively for a while," Once again Rory felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. She had been feeling so comfortable and then Callie drops this on her. She nodded and plastered on a fake smile.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, we were pretty serious for a while, but then I kind of screwed things up. Then he screwed things up even more to retaliate for me initially screwing things up. Let's just say things were very...screwy," Rory nodded, trying to absorb all the information.  
"Okay,"

"It was a very messy break up and very bad for both of us," She paused, looking at Rory with a wistful smile, "I'm glad that he was able to move on though. He seems really happy with you,"

"We are very happy," Rory responded. The conversation hit yet another lull and Rory concluded that it was time she went on her way. She said good bye and then walked away, not at the least unsure of where she would be going next.

* * *

Logan was listening to music when his door bell rang. He put down the bowl of cereal he was eating and walked to the door, opening it with a large swoop of the door. He found Rory at his door, looking a bit distressed.

"Ace, are you-"

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Callie dated?"

"Uh-"

"I kind of feel that you dating my half-sister is something that I should know," Rory replied, walking past Logan into his dorm.

"I didn't think it was important,"

"Not important? Logan, she is my half-sister, we share half of the same blood! We even look alike!"

"You don't look alike," Logan stated truthfully. Callie was pretty and so was Rory, but they were completely different. Callie was dark and mysterious whereas Rory was the girl next door; her sheltered cautious personality countering Callie's spontaneous one. Logan liked Rory's innocence though, it was what had initially drawn him to her.

"Yes we do, we both have brown hair,"

"That is true, but Callie does not have blue eyes like you do. Blue eyes that I love very much by the way,"

"Don't sweet talk me Huntzberger," Rory said sternly, but he could tell that she was beginning to calm down. Rory could only stay perturbed for so long before she began to cool off.

"I'm not, it's the truth,"

"Were you afraid to tell me? Were you afraid of how I'd react?"

"No, to tell you the truth I didn't think it mattered. Things were going so well I figured that telling you something that useless would be a waste of breath and only add more stress on our relationship,"

"You think there's stress on our relationship?" Rory asked astounded, her voice small and mousy. Logan sighed, taking her hands. Obviously simply reassuring was not going to convince Rory that he had nothing to hide.

"Ace, Callie and I dated for a while in high school, we were pretty serious. We lost our virginity together and I will admit that I loved her. She cheated on me while drunk and to retaliate I slept with other people as well, a very stupid decision. It ended badly and we never really talked after it,"

"Did you have to tell me about the virginity loss thing?" Rory asked, her nose wrinkled up.

"This is full disclosure, you wanted to know everything and I told you everything,"

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all," Rory nodded, her face a mix of emotions. She pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just have a lot on my mind and when Callie told me about you guys I just kind of cracked,"

"I understand,"

"It was stupid of me,"

"No," Logan said, pulling away from her, "It wasn't. We're in a relationship and I love you. That means if you have any problems or concerns you talk to me. You did the right thing," Rory smiled and kissed him.

"You're a good boyfriend,"

"I know," She smiled, playfully smacking him on the arm.

"Now don't get cocky. Do you want to go out for some food, maybe invite the whole gang?"

"Yeah, sure,"

"Let's invite Callie too. I think I want to be able to get to know my half sister a bit better,"

"Are you sure," Rory nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I am sure,"

**A/N: OKay...so please review. I just want to clarify that Callie is not evil and will not interfere in Rory and Logan's relationship. I just wanted new characters to play around with...so I made one up. However, don't think that our golden couple is completely safe...someone from Rory's past will be coming to shake things up!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait..school is crazy. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter Fourteen: Surprise Surprise

Rory drove the hour drive to her father's house, adrenaline coursing through her veins. Her entire body was rigid, terrified of what she was about to face. As angry as she had been the fact still remained that Chris was her father. She couldn't hate her father, she loved her father. This simple fact was the thing that made it hurt the most. She loved her father and he had hurt her. She pulled up to the pretty white stucco house and parked in front. The house was well manicured, the lawn mowed and bushes trimmed. She could see a jungle gym peaking out a bit from the backyard, the paint showing wear from the wind and its young playmate. She walked to the door taking a deep breath. Her body was telling her to run but her mind told her otherwise. She knew that she had to face him, running would do her no good. After several minutes of deliberation she hastily pushed the bell, dreading it the moment she did it. Chris opened the door, greeting her with an easy smile. She felt tears burn in her eyes, becoming violently close to spilling out on her ivory skin.

"Rory," His smile faltered when he saw the expression on her face, "What's going on?"

"I met Callie," Rory said simply, her voice raw. He immediately paled, his hand grasping the frame of the door tightly.

"Rory-"

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I was waiting for the right time,"

"Dad, it's been twenty years. The right time didn't come throughout all of those years?"

"I didn't know how to tell you," Rory shook her head, a single tear falling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, hating herself for being so weak.

"How could you keep it from me?"

"I'm sorry Rory, I am. I should've told you. I shouldn't have kept it from you," Chris said, sounding defeated. Rory felt the lump in her throat grow larger, a sob threatening to escape. She hated the situation she was in, hated seeing her father so defeated, she hated everything.

"Rory," he said again, pulling her from her thoughts, "I am sorry, so sorry. Please, let me make it up to you somehow. Let me make this right," She sniffed loudly, pushing the sleeves of her thick sweater up.

"Well, I have some questions," Chris nodded, moving aside.

"Come in, I'll answer anything you ask," She followed him into his house, walking with him to the living room. There she saw Gigi, sitting on the ground playing with blocks. There was her other half-sister; the thought boggled her mind. She now had two sisters, two people who shared her genes. She knelt next to Gigi, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Gigi, go play outside, okay?" Chris said. The young girl nodded exuberantly, running outside.

"Alright," Chris said, regaining Rory's attention, "What do you want to know?"

"Who's Callie's mom?"

"Rachel Stevens," Rory nodded, unsure of how to ask her next question. Chris noticed her apprehension and spoke, already knowing what she was inquiring.

"I was drunk at a party and your mother wasn't with me. She was at some society thing that I was able to get out of. I was totally smashed and it just happened,"

"Did you always accidentally do it when mom wasn't there?" She asked, her voice harsher than she intended. Chris spoke in a wounded voice, suddenly appearing small to her.

"No, it only happened once. Listen, I loved you mother. I never meant to hurt her,"

"Did you love me?" Rory asked, tears now spilling from her eyes.

"What?"

"Why did you visit Callie all the time? Why were you a father to her and simply a phone buddy to me?"

"Rory-"

"I would wait for those phone calls. I would wait by the phone and the whole time you were with her!"

"Rory, you need to understand I love you. You're my daughter, of course I love you!" Chris pleaded.

"They why did you never visit?"

"I couldn't stand to face your mother, her disappointment in me,"

"Why would Mom be disappointed in you?" Rory asked, confused. The moment she asked the question she knew the answer. Lorelai had known. Not only had Chris known, but her mother, her best friend, had known. She stood up abruptly, grabbing her purse.

"I have to go," She said, her voice trembling.

"Rory-"

"Bye Dad,"

* * *

She drove quickly, nearly twenty miles over the speed limit of 35. She didn't care though, all she cared about was getting away, running away from everything. Her mind was reeling with the news of the afternoon. Just the thought of it caused her eyes to tear up, her breath to catch in her throat. As she took a hard right turn she broad sided the metal fencing, her car careening off the road. She cried out in anguish, tears streaming down her face. Resting her head on the steering wheel, she cried, letting the sobs shake her body. She cried for a good five minutes until someone knocked on her window. As she looked up she was startled by the green eyes staring back at her, the intensity of them.

"Oh my gosh," She breathed out, immediately getting out of her car and hugging the man by her side.

"You look like hell Mare," He said with a smile, but she could hear worry evident in his voice. Rory hugged him tightly, the tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Tristan, it is so good to see you. You have no idea," She said, her voice muffled by his sweatshirt.

"Is everything okay? You seem unusually pleased to see me,"

"Well, I found out I have a half sister. Both of my parents knew but chose not to tell me,"

"Wow, that's just...wow. I'm sorry Rory," She nodded sadly.

"Me too,"

"I'm assuming you just found this out seeing that you, the safest driver I know, got into an accident,"

"Yeah, I just came from my dad's," Tristan hugged her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Alright, come on, let's take you home," Rory smiled, following him back into the car.

"Tristan, I love you so much right now,"

"You too Mare, let's go,"

* * *

"So this is what the lovely campus of Yale looks like," Tristan said as they walked to her dorm.

"Yes, it would be more familiar to you if you didn't completely neglect me,"

"I don't neglect you! I just called you a month ago," Rory smiled.

"Well, I don't get to see you as much as I'd like to anymore," Tristan looked at her, a smirk not unlike Logan's on his face.

"You're very serious and sentimental,"

"Too many s's," Rory said, wrinkling her nose, "and not even any of the good ones,"

"Sorry, I'll add a sexy,"

"What about salty?" Tristan grinned, shaking his head as they climbed the stairs to her dorm room.

"Salty?"

"Well, sweet is too generic so I just picked the opposite," Tristan laughed, the mere sound of it relaxing her. She pulled out her key and opened the door.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah," He wrapped his arms around her as they walked in, his arms around her.

"Good, because you know how much I hate seeing you sad. It makes me need to do this infamous bear hug,"

"Yes, I-" Rory stopped when she saw Logan sitting on the couch, looking at them with a confused expression on his face. Tristan removed his arms from her, moving beside her, "Logan,"

"Paris let me in. I, uh, wanted to know if you were up for some lunch," Logan looked at Tristan, the contempt not devoid from his features.

"I'd love to. First though I'd like to introduce you someone. Logan, this is my friend Tristan," Tristan immediately extended his hand, an easy smile in place.

"Tristan Dugrey," He said, shaking Logan's hand.

"I'm Logan Huntzberger," Logan replied wearily. Tristan laughed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're Huntzberger, huh? You're exactly who my Dad told me not to be like. I ended up going to military school anyway though," Logan nodded, a small smile on his mouth.

"Well, you one upped me. I only got sent to different prep schools. I think my dad was afraid if I went to military school I'd simply become more disciplined with my slacking,"

Rory smiled with relief, watching the two men in her life swap stories. When she had walked in and saw Logan she had immediately felt herself stiffen. She knew her situation was quite compromising but Logan hadn't freaked out or jumped to any conclusions. She was relieved that he was getting along with Tristan. She had enough drama in her life; the last thing she needed was a jealous boyfriend.

"Logan, is Paris here?" Rory asked, interrupting his and Tristan's conversation.

"She's in her room," She walked into Paris's room, closing the door behind her.

"Do I hear Tristan?" Paris asked, taking her ear phones out of her ears.

"Yes,"

"He's back?"

"Well, if he is currently outside the door I would assume that, yes, he is back," Paris smiled, looking at the closed door.

"How awkward is that?"

"It's not,"

"You're lying. I mean, you guys were pretty serious when he left," Rory shrugged.

"That was then and now is...well, now is Logan," Paris looked and Rory and shook her head, placing her ear phones back in her ears.

"It's awkward Rory, and you know it,"


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls!**

**A/N: Hi...sorry for the long wait, school really is TERRIBLE! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter Fifteen: Phone Calls and Overexcited Australians

Lorelai was making herself an ice cream sundae when her phone rang. She struggled with holding both the sundae and chocolate sauce as she attempted to grab the ringing phone. After several failed tries to snatch up the ringing object she unhappily relinquished her chocolate sauce, answering the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Lor-"

"This better be good Chris. I gave up my chocolate sauce for you!"

"This is pretty good,"

"Ooohh, is it scandalous?"

"Yes, and it's about us,"

"That last part ruined it. What's going on?"

"Rory knows about Callie," The sundae fell from her hands, crashing to the ground with a clatter. Ice cream splattered everywhere, Lorelai suddenly very happy that she didn't get to put the chocolate sauce on.

"Lorelai, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just dropped my sundae," Lorelai got down on her knees, trying to clean up the mess she had made. As she mopped up the melting ice cream with a spare napkin she began to wish that other messes could be so easily fixed.

"Tell me what happened,"

"She found out on her own, Callie found her. She came to my house and was really upset about it all. I accidentally told her that you knew,"

"This is not good, not not not good," Lorelai said, her voice rising with panic with each word, "Chris, what are we going to do?"

"We need to talk to her," Lorelai sighed, sitting down on the floor, surveying the damage the sundae had imparted on her kitchen floor.

"I should talk to her, alone,"

"No, we both go,"

"Chris-"

"We both go," he said firmly, his tone telling Lorelai that there was no further conversation on the matter.

"Will she even talk to me?" Chris paused, knowing that his response would break her heart.

"She was pretty upset Lor. How about I call her and set up lunch. You'll come and then she'll be forced to talk to us,"

"I don't like tricking her. It reeks of Emily,"

"You want to talk to her, right?" Lorelai sighed, throwing the shards of glass from the broken bowl into the garbage.

"Yeah, I do,"

"Then we have to do whatever it takes,"

* * *

"So, you're dating the infamous Logan Huntzberger," Tristan mused, sitting with Rory at the Pub. Rory smiled, nodding.

"Yes, I am,"

"That's great," His expression changed for a moment and he looked her intensely in the eye, "you guys are exclusive, right?"

"Yes, I am not one of the many," Tristan relaxed, nodding.

"Good, because we would've had a serious talk if you were. As for Logan, he would have had a serious talk with my fist," Rory laughed.

"You're such a big shot, all talk no follow through,"

"No, Rory, if you were one of his playmates I would've gone through the roof," Rory smiled at him, feeling genuinely touched by his brotherly attitude.

"Well, you don't have to worry. He is amazing,"

"I can only imagine. He seems pretty cool, a lot better than that Jess kid you dated,"

"You can say that again,"

"You have no idea how many times I wanted to punch that kid," Rory smiled.

"You are quite violent today,"

"No, Logan seems nice,"

"He is, and he seems to really like you," Tristan laughed, garnering a confused look from Rory.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Ror, he looked like he was going to kill me when we first met,"

"No he didn't," Tristan grinned.

"I appreciate you trying to shield me from your boyfriend's hate, but I am a big boy. I can handle the truth,"

"Okay, he was a little suspicious at first, but can you blame him? We were in a sort of compromising position,"

"Yes," Tristan said with a wistful grin, "Yes, we were," Rory laughed, slapping him on the arm.

"Ew, you are such a perv sometimes,"

"Kidding!" Tristan said, his arms up in defense, "I was just kidding!"

"Rory!" Both parties turned to see a stunning brunette approaching.

"Hi Callie," Rory said brightly, smiling at the new addition.

"Wait, this is Callie?" Tristan asked. Rory smiled, hearing the tone of her friend's voice. She had known Tristan for a long time and she could tell when he was taken aback by either something or someone. The tone of his voice went beyond that, he was astounded by her.

"Yeah, this is my half sister Callie," Callie smiled warmly at Tristan, extending her hand towards him.

"Hi,"

"I'm Tristan Dugrey," He said as they shook their hands up and down.

"Callie, do you want to join us?" Rory asked, gesturing the empty seat beside Tristan.

"Oh, I don't want to interrupt,"

"You're not, please, stay,"

"Okay," Callie sat next to Tristan and Rory noticed her give Tristan a quick side long glance.

"So, Rory, you and Tristan are...,"

"Friends," Rory responded immediately, "Logan and I are still together,"

"Good," Callie reddened when she realized what her response as well as question insinuated, "I mean, I'm happy you and Logan are still together. You and Tristan not together is good-wait-I mean...," Callie looked like a deer caught in head lights, her eyes wide, "I'm just going to stop talking," Rory laughed.

"Don't worry Callie, I know what you mean," Rory's cell phone went off and when she saw it was Logan she immediately picked it up, smiling wide.

"Hey Logan,"

"Ace, you sound unusually pleased to hear me,"

"I'm always pleased to hear from you. What's going on?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go get some sushi with me and the gang. Finn keeps complaining about how he never sees you anymore and I miss you too," Rory grinned.

"Aw, Finny misses me?"

"You get excited over Finn and not me?"

"What can I say? You have competition," She teased.

"I'm going to have to talk to Finn,"

"Don't worry Logan, I'm not a red head,"

"He's beginning to stray Ace,"

"Oh no, that's worrisome,"

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there,"

"Great, bye Ace. I love you,"

"I love you too," She hung up, amused by the sight of Callie and Tristan chatting amicably.

"Okay guys, I'm going to go,"

"Hot date?" Tristan joked.

"Of course it is, you know me Tristan. See you guys later!"

* * *

"Rory love!" Finn exclaimed attacking Rory with a hug. She laughed, already accustomed to the alcoholic must that accompanied the rowdy Australian.

"Hi Finn,"

"Ace, now I see who you really favor," Rory smiled, going straight into her boyfriend's arms.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages," She said, holding him tightly.

"I know, you've become quite attached to that Tristan guy lately,"

"We're just friends, you know that, right?" Logan smirked.

"Yes, I believe you telling me eight times, and counting, has made it sink in,"

"I just want you to know you're the only guy in my life. Well, maybe not my life but definitely in my bed," Logan kissed her, smiling.

"You two, stop being so cute! You're making me want to puke," Rory smiled, turning to Stephanie.

"What's wrong?"

"She's being PMS-y," Colin replied, "which means in plain language, bitchy," Stephanie turned to him, her eyes narrowed.

"You're such an ass! I wish I never met you!" The group got seated and Rory looked at Logan, smiling.

"It looks off," Rory commented, referring to Colin and Stephanie's temperamental relationship.

"Yes, it does,"

"How long do you give it until it's on again?"

"A week," Rory laughed, interlacing her fingers with his. As they walked to the table Rory's cell phone went off. She looked at the caller ID and saw that she had to take it.

"Uh Logan, I need to answer this,"

"Is everything okay?" She nodded and then quickly walked away, answering the phone.

"Hi Dad,"

"Hey kiddo, how are you?"

"Better, definitely more stable than the last time you saw me,"

"Good, so I wanted to know if you would like to have lunch with me tomorrow,"

"Uh, Dad, is Mom going to be there?"

"What?"

"If you're planning something-"

"Rory, can't a father have lunch with his daughter without being questioned?" Rory smiled.

"Lunch sounds great,"

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow at 12 at Francesca's,"

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Dad,"

"Bye kiddo,"

**A/N: Okay...there it is. Let's try for 30 reviews this time, that's not out of reach. Pretty please?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter, as promised.**

Chapter Sixteen: Check Please

Rory walked into Francesca's, immediately being hit by the strong aroma of meatballs and marinara sauce. The restaurant was busy, people waiting on either side of the hostess booth. She saw her father and noticed a woman across from him. The woman's back was to Rory and she couldn't help but think that she looked familiar. As she neared she recognized the woman's hair, the soft billowing curls, it was her mother. She nearly turned away but resolved to be strong. She continued on, determined to get through lunch.

"Hi Dad," She said, refusing to look at her mother. Lorelai was smiling nervously but it faltered when Rory neglected to acknowledge her.

"Hey Rory, uh, did you see that your mom is here?" Rory was she was cornered and gave her mother a banal greeting.

"Rory-" Lorelai began, but Rory cut her off, turning to Christopher.

"Dad, what would you get here?"

"Rory, your mom was trying to say something,"

"The fettuccini looked good. Someone had it at their table when I got here," Rory continued, ignoring Chris's comment.

"Rory,"

"Look Dad, you wanted me to come and I came,"

"Just listen to us, please," Chris pleaded, glancing quickly at Lorelai. She was sitting quietly in her seat, staring blankly at the empty plate before her.

"Dad, I'm tired of listening. Before I would've listened, but now I'm sick of it. I've heard too much already," Lorelai stood up abruptly, facing her daughter. Her face was pained and Chris could tell she was near tears.

"Rory, this is ridiculous. We're trying to make things right and you're acting like a child! I'm sorry we didn't tell you, we thought it was for the best,"

"The best for who Mom?" Rory retorted. Lorelai shook her head, frustration getting the best of her.

"I can't take this anymore. Bye Chris," She said curtly, walking away.

"Lor," Chris got up, shooting his daughter a disapproving look. Rory watched them go, tears filling her eyes. The waiter approached, taking out a pad of paper.

"Miss, what would you like?" Rory' wiped her eyes, looking up at the waiter.

"Tiramisu, the biggest piece you've got,"

* * *

"Wow," Lane commented, walking with Dave on the ocean's shore, waves gently spraying them with a mist of water, "It is really beautiful here,"

"Yeah, it is. The sun is great. Now I'm not pasty anymore," He said happily, looking at his uncovered arms. Lane giggled, glancing at his pale skin.

"Dave, you're still pasty,"

"Just give it a few more weeks Lane, I'll be brown, well, brown-er,"

"Well, as long as you don't turn orange," Dave smiled giving her a quick kiss.

"So, how pissed was your mom you called her?"

"Not as bad as when I first told her I was in an airport in California,"

"Yeah, that one was pretty bad. I could hear her voice from your phone and I wasn't even standing next to you,"

"One month isn't that long," Lane mused, "In regards to that she was okay. She just made me promise that I would stay at the all-girl suite that I am supposabely booked at," Dave smiled.

"You told her you were staying at an all-girl suite?"

"Well, I couldn't tell her I was staying with you,"

"Right, boys are bad, I remember," Lane smiled, linking her arm with his.

"Yes, but my mother likes you. She thinks you're wholesome and righteous. She let you sit in our pew at church,"

"Oh yeah, she did. You're right, she does like me," Dave looked down at his watch and groaned.

"Class is in ten minutes, we better go," He began to walked with her but she stopped him.

"Dave, I think I'm going to stay down here,"

"Are you sure? My dorm is pretty stocked. I've got wireless Internet," Lane smiled, nodding.

"I'm sure, I like to sit by the ocean, it's very...calm,"

"Okay, bye Lane," She sat down on the grainy sand and hugged her knees. Wind hit her face and she closed her eyes, feeling the water gently spray her face. She loved Dave, she did and she was happy to be with him. However, as she sat alone watching the waves roll on the glassy surface of the water she couldn't help but feel somewhat hollow. She missed home.

* * *

"I need lots of coffee Luke. Don't you even think of denying me any either," Lorelai said, collapsing onto the stool.

"Lore-"

"Okay, I've already had six cups but I need coffee. I need coffee," Lorelai whimpered, shooting Luke a pathetic look. Luke poured her a cup, setting it down in front of her.

"What happened?"

"Rory won't talk to me. We had a huge blow out and now she won't talk to me. She won't even look at me." She took a long sip of coffee, the hot liquid burning her throat.

"Why won't she talk to you?" Luke asked cautiously, curious of what could cause Rory's silent treatment.

"It's a long story that even coffee can't make me tell,"

"Okay," Luke looked at her, unsure of what to do. After several moments of silence he grabbed a donut, placing it down in front of her.

"It's on the house," She looked up at him, smiling with gratitude.

"Thanks Luke," She sighed, picking off a sprinkle from the frosted donut, "but I think it's going to take a lot more than a donut and coffee to fix this. I messed up, and I don't know what to do,"

"Don't worry, she'll come around," Lorelai nodded, taking a large bite of her donut; at least she still had her fast metabolism.

* * *

"You look like hell," Stephanie commented, sitting next to Rory on her comfy plush couch. Rory grunted in response, eating another cookie.

"Paris called me. She was worried about you," Stephanie continued, surveying the large amount of junk food sprawled out on the coffee table.

"How would Paris know about me? She's always stuck up in her room," Rory said dryly.

"Well, I can hear you moping around!" Paris called out from her room.

"How do you know I'm moping?"

"Because I can hear you chomping on food all day! It's disgusting Gilmore, totally disgusting!" Rory pouted, grabbing a handful of chips.

"Rory, what happened?" Stephanie's eyes went wide as a thought occurred to her, "Oh no, you and Logan broke up?"

"No, Logan and I are fine. My mom and I broke up," She shook her head, "That sounded so wrong,"

"Rory, I'm sorry,"

"She pulled the whole 'I was trying to protect you' thing. How ridiculous is that?"

"Maybe she was,"

"No, she just didn't want to tell me. She was being a chicken,"

"You like chicken," Stephanie replied weakly.

"Yes, fried chicken, not my mother in chicken form," There was a knock on the door and Rory just yelled for them to come in.

"I'm guessing lunch didn't go well," Logan said, taking in the entire mess before him.

"Oh no Logan, I got tiramisu and a whole table to myself, lunch went wonderfully,"

"Wow, sarcastic comments regarding your favorite dessert, something is definitely wrong," He sat next to her, putting his arm around her narrow shoulders.

"Her mom and her had a fight," Stephanie chimed in, saying what Rory was avoiding.

"Hey!" Rory called out, looking angrily at her friend.

"Well, he has a right to know why you're acting all emo,"

"I am not acting emo! My legs aren't numb from too tight jeans and my bangs are no where near my eyes,"

"Well, you're acting like it," Rory sighed, resting her head on Logan's shoulder.

"I hate this. My mom and I never fight,"

"Well, maybe you and Lorelai will finally have a normal relationship," Stephanie mused. Rory sniffed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't want a normal relationship," Logan wrapped him other arm around her, kissing her cheek tenderly.

"Don't worry Ace, things will work themselves out,"

"I miss her already. Tonight was usually our weekly call; it's strange not to talk to her,"

"Ace, you talked to her almost every day,"

"Yeah, but most of those times were spontaneous, when I thought of something funny. Tonight was our only planned phone call,"

"Well, why don't you call her?" Rory wiped her eyes, looking up at Logan.

"What?"

"Call her. You just said you missed her, you're obviously miserable without talking to her. Just call,"

"I can't,"

"Ace,"

"I was so mean to her earlier,"

"Call her and apologize. Then listen to her, listen to what she has to say. Who knows, she might say something worth listening to,"

"What if she hangs up on me?"

"I highly doubt that will happen," Rory picked up her phone, staring at the blank screen.

"Call already!" Stephanie cried out exuberantly, gesturing to her phone. Rory took a deep breath and dialed. The moment her mom answered she hung up, her heart beating rapidly.

"Ace," Logan grabbed the phone and redialed.

"Logan, I'm not ready," Rory pleaded. Once Lorelai answered he handed the phone to Rory. She put the phone to her ear and spoke apprehensively.

"Hello," She smiled sheepishly, tears filling her eyes once again, "Yeah, that was me before. Mom, can we talk?"

**A/N: I hope that you liked it! Please review. I have another chapter ready so the more reviews I get the quicker I will update!! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I really have no excuse this time. I hope that you like this and I will try to have the next chapter up in a reasonable amount of time!**

Chapter Seventeen: Pretty Woman Revised

"Rory, where are you going?" Paris asked, meandering from her dorm room.

"To lunch," Paris looked at Rory's attire, leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom door.

"Okay, you're obviously not going to see Logan because you're wearing sweats and Tristan is busy today. What's going on?"

"I'm going to see my mother," Rory said, searching for her purse.

"Wow, you two made up quick,"

"We're discussing what happened; having a no bars conversation. Nothing is off limits,"

"Unless it gets too personal," Paris interjected causing Rory to stop her search. She looked at her friend, her eyes a bit glassy.

"Nothing is off limits. This lunch is to smooth things over, not mess them up. Now, have you seen my purse?"

"It's in the microwave,"

"Why is it in the microwave?" Rory asked, taking out her bag from the rectangular machine.

"Because your cell phone kept going off last night when you were gone and I couldn't stand it," Rory panicked, taking out her phone. She pressed missed calls and saw that there were four from Tristan. Immediatly she knew that something was wrong.

"Paris, Tristan was trying to call me!"

"So?"

"What if something is wrong?" She quickly dialed Tristan's number, hoping everything was okay.

"Hello,"

"Tristan-"

"Rory, it's you! I called you four times last night,"

"I know, I was out with Logan and left my purse at home. Is everything okay?"

"Uh, kind of,"

"Tristan-" Rory stopped when she heard a voice tell Tristan to get off of the phone.

"Tristan, where are you?"

"With some very nice people in uniform," Rory sighed, gesturing for Paris to hand her coat to her.

"I'll be right there. Where are you?"

"Remember when we got busted for being out after burfew junior year?" Rory smiled.

"Alright, I'm on my way,"

* * *

Rory walked into the police station, moving towards the front desk. The lady sitting down behind the bullet proof glass looked up at her. The woman's overly lined eyes looked Rory up and down, the disdain not lost on her.

"Yes?" She said curtly, shooting Rory an impatient look.

"I'm here for Tristan Dugrey," The lady looked through a thick wad of papers, slowly making her way through the yellowed sheets. Rory could see coffee stains on a few and could see the blonde roots showing on the lady's dyed hair.

"Alright, he's in cell 947,"

"How much is his bail?"

"One hundred dollars," The lady droned, not even bothering to look up. Rory pulled out two fifties, pushing them underneath the glass. The lady checked for their authenticity and then signaled for a guard.

"Take her to 947, he's free to go," She looked at Rory, her face blank, "He's all yours," Rory followed the guard, the smell of clorax becoming increasingly strong. When she saw Tristan she couldn't help but smile. He was sitting far from a dirty old man, checking his watch periodically. His hair was gelled to perfection and his Ralph Lauren polo shirt was as crisp as a stalk of celery.

"Tristan Dugrey, your bail has been paid for," Tristan smiled, hugging Rory.

"Thanks Mare, I appreciate it,"

"You owe me one hundred dollars,"

"WOw, bail's increased a lot since the last time I was here," Rory smiled, shaking he rhead. They walked out of the jail into the parking lot. The sun beat down on them, warming their skin which was tight from winter's coldness.

"So, what did you do this time," ROry asked, reaching into her purse for her car keys.

"Well, I met a lovely lady at a bar. We had a lovely time and then she asked me for some cash,"

"What?"

"She asked me for cash for her, uh, services. I paid her and then it turned out that she was sent by the police to catch people who use their services,"

"She was lovely, huh?"

"Turns out Trixi was not as straight laced as we thought," ROry laughed, looking at Tristan.

"I can't believe you were caught with a prostitute,"

"I didn't know she was one!" Tristan argued, annoyed by Rory's fit of laughter.

"Tristan, her name was Trixi," Rory laughed again, opening the doors. Tristan got in, buckling his seat belt immediatly. Rory looked at him, smirking slightly.

"Mr. Dangerous is buckling his seat belt?"

"I've already been in jail once, I'd rather have it not happen again," Rory smiled, driving out of the lot.

"YOu are so never going to live this down,"

* * *

The prostitute fiasco had occured and now days later Rory was once again trying to find her purse. The doorbell rang and Paris once again was as stubborn as always.

"Rory, someone's at the door," Paris called out blandly, flipping through her magazine.

"Answer it then,"

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Too much effort,"

"Paris, get up and answer the door!" Rory whined, trying to find her purse in her room. Paris groaned, dragging herself to the door. She opened it up and found Tristan at the door, Callie at the door.

"Tristan, what a surprise. Did you pick up any hookers today?"

"Rory told you?" Paris nodded.

"Yes, she told me. I hope you didn't get ghonnoria," Callie looked at Tristan, confused. He shook his head, sighing.

"Don't ask,"

"Paris, did you put my purse in the microwave again?" Rory asked, walking out of her room, "Oh, hi Callie, Tristan,"

"Why would your purse be in the microwave?" Tristan asked. Paris ignored him, directing her attention on Rory.

"No, why can't you keep track of your stuff?"

"BEcause crazy people like you keep moving it," Rory spotted her purse in the potted plant and smiled, snatching it up. Tristan looked at her with a smile.

"Why is your purse in the plant?"

"Because it's close to the door,"

"Oh, of course," ROry stopped in front of the mirror, fixing her hair quickly.

"OKay, I've got to go. Good bye everybody!"

* * *

Rory drove into Stars Hollow, her body tingling with nerves. She never fought with her mother and the fact that she had a huge blow out with her mere days ago bothered her. Their relationship was the one stable thing in her life, if that could get ruined how could anything else last? That was why she needed to make things right again, she needed things back to normal. She pulled up to her house, parking next to Lorelai's jeep. Seconds later she was looking at her mother, standing before her with a nervous grin.

"Hi Rory," Lorelai said cautiously, as unsure about the protocol of making up as Rory was.

"Hi, are you ready to go to the Dragonfly?" Lorelai nodded.

"Yeah, I just need to find my purse," Rory smiled, remembering how she had been searching for hers an hour earlier.

"Okay, can I help?"

"Sure," They searched around the house and Rory nearly fainted when she saw Lorelai's purse in the potted plant near the door.

"Uh, Mom, I found it," She called out, feeling herself become teary eyed. Lorelai came down the stairs and smiled, picking it up.

"Perfect, are you ready to go?"

"Uh huh," Lorelai looked at Rory, noticing the shine in her eyes.

"Rory, are you okay?" Rory nodded, smiling wide.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is fine," They walked out and Rory knew at that point that everything was going to be okay. When it came down to it she was Rory Gilmore and her mother was Lorelai Gilmore. Gilmores do not seperate, it had been done before with Richard and Emily and that didn't last longer than a few weeks. Gilmores were meant to be together and whether they wanted to or not, nature was not to be messed with.

**A/N: I hope that you liked it. THanks for reading! I rewrote that last part so much adn I feel that the draft I picked was fitting. I didnt' want it to be too mushy, I hate mushy stuff...so...I hope that it wasn't too mushy. Please review, I love to hear what you guys think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**A/N: OKay..so I know this hasn't been updated in ages but I decided that it was time. I have a snow day so I actually have time to write! I hope that you enjoy it!**

Chapter Eighteen: Secrets and Seaweed Wraps

The sun shone brightly into Rory's dorm room, casting a golden hue on the avant garde furniture. The weather was finally turning a bit wamer and the cranked up heaters were being given a much deserved break. With the exit of winter also came the exit of holiday specials, such as McDonald's Eggnog Milkshake and Starbuck's Peppermint Mocha Lattes. In honor of the latter Rory had purchased Peppermint Mocha CoffeeMate, anxiously waiting to try some in the coffee she had just purchased. She had her cellphone on speaker, waiting for her mother's voice.

"Hello?" Rory smiled.

"Mom, do you have it?"

"Uh huh, I have the CoffeeMate. How much do you think we should put in so we have the same taste?" Lorelai pondered.

"Pour for one second,"

"Mississipi second counting or just one second?"

"Mississipi counting,"

"Okie Dokie. Now, will you count or me?"

"I'll do it. Are you ready?"

"Uh huh, my entire life has prepared me for this moment. A Peppermint Mocha Coffeemate, I can't believe it. What will they think of next?"

"Okay, I'm ready," She popped the cap off and prepared to pour it, "One missisipi," She watched the milky cream pour into the coffee turning the deep brown to a smooth tan.

"Alright, let's drink this baby," Rory brought the cup to her lips, taking a generous gulp. As the hot liquid slid down her throat she nearly gagged.

"Mom-"

"What is this stuff?"

"Ugh, it tastes terrible,"

"It's like putting Mylanta in your coffee," Lorelai whined.

"Ew, this is so not good,"

"So so not good," Rory sighed, chucking the full bottle of creamer into her garbage.

"Well, this is definitely not going to make a comeback,"

"Definitely not,"

"How were Weston's special Holiday coffee?" Rory asked, imagining the taste of the sweet drink.

"Amazing, and they still won't give me a recipe or any extras,"

"They now you're loyal to Luke and only come for that,"

"It's not my fault that I'm a fair weather fan. Hell, during the World Series everyone was one,  
"And during the Super Bowl,"

"Amen to that, but I only watched the show for all the food,"

"Yeah, the Super Bowl party I was at was full of food too. Mini tacos are a gift from above,"

"I agree,"

"Okay, well I need to go do some homework,"

"Yes, go drown your disappointemt over the coffeemate with some Tolstoy,"

"I'm actually reading Mark Twain now,"

"Even better,"

"Bye Mom, love you,"

"You too kid," Rory picked up her cup of coffee, pouring it down the sink. She shook her had sadly as the liquid slipped down the drain. She heard the door open and awaited the arrival of her hyperactive roommate.

"Rory," She turned with a smile, taking in the disheveled appearance of Paris. Her scarf was in shambles, half wrapped around her neck and half hanging. Her hair was nearly completely out of her ponytail holder, standing on end as if she had been eletrocuted.

"Uh, Paris are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just got in a fight with Doyle,"

"A...a fight? Like a real, Jackie Chan fight?"

"Uh huh, I won of course. Doyle is more of a woman than I am. I swear, he is such a wimp. I can't believe that I ever dated him,"

"So, you two broke up?"

"Oh yeah, we are so over. I mean, go stick a fork in it, stick a knife if you want to, it is done," Rory nodded, not knowing whether to comfort Paris or keep her distance.

"That's...good?"

"Very good, he was bringing me down. This was good. I let out a lot of my anger,"

"Clearly," Paris looked down at the garbage can, her eyes quickly darting back up to Rory's.

"Why is there a whole bottle of Coffeemate in the garbage?" She picked it up, checking the expiration date.

"Uh-"

"It's not expired. Why is it in the garbage?"

"It tasted like Mylanta except worse,"

"So?"

"Paris, it was terrible,"

"Didn't we pay for this?"

"Yeah, I payed three dollars for it,"

"Rory, that is three dollars that could have gone towards something else,"

"Paris, I'm a Gilmore. I don't need to save money and neither do you," Paris shook her head angrilly.

"I can't believe you,"

"It's one thing, calm down,"

"No, I will not calm down! Children in Somalia are starving and you just throw this away," She manically waved the coffee creamer in Rory's face.

"Paris, what is wrong with you?"

"You can't just throw things out when you're tired of them. It's not right!" Rory could see tears streaming down her friend's face and finally understood what everything was about.

"Paris-"

"It's not right," She said quietly, gripping the bottle tightly. Rory moved tentatively towards Paris, guaging her reaction. Finally she put her arms around her, Paris dissolving into tears.

"I'm so sorry Paris,"

"It's not right,"

"You're right; it's not right," Paris pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"Look at me. I'm a freaking blubbering idiot," Rory smiled.

"It's okay,"

"No it's not,"

"Paris, you have a right to cry, to be upset. Doyle-"

"Ass hole," She smiled sadly.

"Okay, Doyle, the ass hole, did something terrible. You don't always have to be strong,"

"It's not worth crying over. He's an ass, a stupid and short ass," There was a knock on the door and Rory got up to answer it. She found Callie at the door, who looked worriedly at Paris.

"Is she okay? I saw the fight over by Bremen Hall,"

"She's getting there,"

"Can I come in?" Rory nodded, both of them walking over to Paris. The petite blonde looked at the new visitor, not smiling.

"Why are you here?" Callie smiled.

"I see that your experience hasn't softened you,"

"Not a chance in hell," She hugged Paris, rubbing her back gently.

"It'll get better. I have a feeling your attitude won't but the jabbing pain in your chest will," Paris nodded, wiping at her eyes again.

"I know, I'm PreMed after all. This is all just in my head. The pain, the nausia, all of this is psychological. I just need to tell myself to get over it and it will all be done,"

"Paris, don't overanalyze this," Callie warned, "It's a break-up. You need to let yourself wallow," Rory nodded in agreement.

"It's true Paris. When I broke up with Dean adn didn't let myself wallow it was disastrous," Paris chuckled.

"You were a wreck. Wait, I take that back, you were always a wreck," Rory rolled her eyes, pouring herself a fresh cup of coffee.

"I know exactly what will make you feel better," Callie said brightly.

"If it includes male strippers the answer is no. We've had enough problems with hired services lately," Paris droned, causing Rory to nearly choke on her coffee.

"Nope, no chippendales here. We are going to go to the spa," Paris laughed, shaking her head.

"What are we, in Legally Blonde? I am not going to a spa,"

"Come on, I promise it will work. It is relaxing, the whole place smells delicious, and there are hot guys rubbing your body. What's not to love?" Rory smiled.

"Callie, Paris is not really the 'go and get a mani-pedi' type of girl,"

"Every girl is that type. We just need to unearth Paris's girly side. Believe me, if we dig deep enough it'll be there,"

"Okay, there is no digging here," Paris announced, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Paris, just come. If after an hour you still feel like strangling someone I promise we will leave," Paris sighed, pulling the hair tie out of her tangled hair. She made a messy bun, clearly diving into full wallow mode.

"One hour," Callie smiled.

"Believe me Paris, you will not regret this decision. Come on Rory, we are off to get pampered,"

* * *

The three girls walked into the Easy Breezy Spa, the highest rated spa in Conneticut. Of course with this high rating came a high price, but Callie had already demanded that she payed for it all. She claimed it was her idea so she was taking full responsibility.

"This place does smell good," Rory commented as her and Callie walked to the massaging room. Paris had decided to forgo a massage and instead go and relax in the steam room.

"I know,"

"And these robes, amazingly soft," Callie laughed.

"You've never been to a spa before, have you?" Rory grinned sheepishly.

"Is it that obvious?"

"A blinking red light," Callie smiled, "Don't worry. You will absolutely love it," They walked into the room, two built men telling them to lay face down on their respective chairs. Rory clutched her towel to her body tightly, trying to keep everything properly covered as she layed down. She stole a look at Callie and saw that she was not as careful, nearly shunning the entire towel. She quickly looked away, praying the image she had just witnessed would be forever out of her mind. She jumped when the masseuse began to work on her shoulders, his touch cold against her skin.

"Relax,"

"Um, could you just stick with what is not covered,"

"Are you asking me to not feel you up?" She could hear the smile in his voice and began to feel more at ease.

"Yes," He chuckled.

"Sure, I'll keep it to what is not covered," Once she relaxed the massage was amazing, bringing her to a place that she truly believed would never be visited again. She felt such bliss and calm that she really believed she could handle anything.

"Callie, Paris should have gone with this. It is pure heaven," Rory commented.

"I know, but I'm just taking whatever I can get. I'm surprised we even got her here,"

"The steam room should give her some good,"

"Yeah, maybe she'll sweat out some of her anger,"

"Alright miss, your session is over," Rory sat up, holding up her towel lazilly.

"Already?"

"What? Do you want me to work on what's under the towel?" He asked with a smile. Rory shook her head, grinning.

"Nah, I'll leave that to my boyfriend,"

"Lucky man," She blushed, walking out with Callie.

"That guy seemed to like you," Callie noted with a small smile.

"Really? I didn't notice," She laughed.

"You are too good of a girlfriend. Logan really doesn't deserve you,"

"Where to next?"

"We are getting a seaweed wrap," Rory scrunched her nose.

"Is that good? I always thought they said seaweed was really salty," Callie smiled.

"Not to eat Rory. We're going to be wrapped in seaweed," Rory looked at Callie, her eyes wide.

"Are you serious?"

"Uh huh, it is very moisturizing,"

"It's really salty though and doesn't salt absorb water?" Callie smiled.

"You are too smart for your own good. They put moisurizer on the seaweed. It works, I promise you,"

Twenty minutes later all three girls were on reclining chairs, wrapped in seaweed. While Callie was relaxed, eyes closed, the other two girls were not too keen on the greenery currently wrapped around their bodies.

"Paris, I feel slimy,"

"Me too, and I have an itch on my leg. Not scratching it is pure torture,"

"How was the steam room?"

"Steamy, hot, humid, I sweated bullets. It was very gross but oddly relaxing,"

"So are you happier?"

"I will be five 80's movies from now," Rory smiled.

"I see that you have already planned your wallowing,"

"I also planned for you to provide the food. I figured no one knows junk food better than you,"

"I am an expert,"

"How much longer do you think we'll need to be in this probably bacteria ridden wrapping?"

"I think another twenty minutes," Paris groaned.

"I hate spas,"

* * *

Rory walked with Paris back to their dorm, both of them indeed thoroughly moisturized. Paris was a bit happier and Rory was feeling extremely relaxed from her activities.

"My skin is so smooth," Rory giddily replied, rubbing her hand on her arm, "I can't stop touching myself,"

"Ew, way to be a perv Gilmore,"

"Paris, get your head out of the gutter. Feel my arm,"

"I am not feeling your arm," They rounded the corner and saw Logan waiting outside of their room.

"Why is Huntzberger loitering outside of our room,"

"Logan, what are you doing here?" She asked, smiling. The minute she saw his face though her smile dropped. Something was wrong.

"Ace, something happened,"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Stephanie, I need you to come with me,"

"Logan, what's wrong. What happened,"

"She needs to see you,"

"Should we call Colin? Does he know?"

"No, we can't call him. Not...not yet," Rory nodded, turning to Paris.

"Paris, I'm going to go with Logan. Um, I'll see you later,"

"Okay, bye Gilmore,"

"Bye," She turned back to Logan, once Paris was safely inside.

"Alright, now will you tell me what's going on?"

**A/N: Hello! I hope that you liked this chapter. That ending was kind of jumbled...I know...but I know where it's going and I just needed a proper lead up-which kind of happened. Please review. Especially after such a long break on this story I need to know if people are still reading. IF I DO NOT GET A LOT OF RESPONSE I WILL END THIS STORY. I don't want to be mean, but if no one is reading it then there is really no point of my writing it. Alrighty...hopefully you will have a new chapter soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I never owned it and I still don't.**

**A/N: Okay...get ready for a long authors notes...I apologize. I realized that my last authors note was probably a little rash. I was frustrated with the feedback and it caused me to think irrationally which is why I basically threatened all of my readers which is something that I really regret. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed that last chapter and continued their support of this story. Some reviews were good and others weren't as friendly but I appreciated both. I would especially like to thank _PyramaidHead316_ who really made me realize that what I did last chapter was not right and in the end probably made me lose readers which is something that I never wanted to happen. Alright...I think this was a sufficient enough authors note; it was definitely long enough :-)**

Chapter Nineteen: Oops

Rory and Logan walked quickly to Stephanie's dorm, neither of them saying anything. The tension was palpable, thick enough to cut with a butter knife. They both knew that things were not good and that the scene about to enfold was one that neither of them wanted to face. Finally they arrived at Glocksen Hall and a few knocks later they were in Stephanie's dorm, complete silence encompassing them.

"It's positive," Stephanie said softly, holding up a small white stick. She was sitting on a sofa, dressed in sweats and a wrinkled tank. Her hair was loose at her shoulders, looking blonder against her white pallor. Rory sat next to her, taking her hand.

"It could be a mistake. Those things aren't perfect,"

"It's my fifth one," Stephanie droned, her eyes staring at the stick. Rory took a deep breath, the reality of the situation hitting her.

"It's going to be okay," She said calmly, rubbing her friend's hand, "Everything is going to be okay,"

"No it's not. I'm nineteen Rory,"

"My mom had me when she was sixteen. Just think, you're three years ahead of her," Rory hoped the joke would lighten Stephanie's dark mood but it did nothing to ease her pain. Instead she burst into tears, burying her head between her knees, her hair hanging limply on the sides of her face. Rory looked up at Logan, unsure of what to do. He motioned for her to come over and she heeded his call, gently patting Stephanie's back before she departed.

"She's been like this since she found out," Logan said, talking to Rory with one eye on Stephanie. Rory shifted awkwardly, a question on her mind.

"Uh...is it Colin's?"

"Yeah, she's sure of that,"

"We need to call him," Logan shook his head firmly, his full attention directed to Stephanie. She could see how much is was paining him to see her like that, completely ruined and broken.

"No, give her time,"

"Logan, we can't all know and have the father not. He deserves to be here,"

"I'm not calling him until she asks me to. She has enough stress on her right now without worrying whether Colin will support her or not," Rory looked at him, her eyes wide.

"He'll stay with her, right?"

"I'd think so, but you never know. Things change," Rory wrapped her arms around her torso, feeling as if she needed to sit down. She walked back over to Stephanie, whose sobs had quieted down.

"Steph," Her friend looked up at her, eyes drawn and tired, "I'll stay here with you. If you need anything just ask me. I'm here for you,"

"Thanks Rory," She hugged her, holding her tight.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise you, it will," Stephanie nodded, pulling away from Rory and resting her head on the top of the sofa.

"You know, my mom always warned me of this,"

"Steph, don't," Logan said sternly, knowing where she was going.

"She said that I was nothing better than a common slut, with no future, and that I would end up pregnant and alone,"

"Steph-"

"And she's right. Look at me, I'm pregnant-"

"But you're not alone," Logan finished for her, sitting down next to her.

"You're never going to be alone. We'll be here for you, all of us," Rory added, once again taking her hand.

"What about Colin?" The fear was evident in Stephanie's voice, a slight quaver quieting her otherwise strong voice. Rory looked over at Logan, acknowledging that she would take this question.

"He loves you and will be here for you. I know it, he's one of the good ones Steph. And Finn will support you. You know how much he likes babies," Stephanie smiled, nodding.

"He always was fascinated by the clothes. I remember we were at Babies 'R Us one day getting a gift for my niece Sara and Finn saw a small jean jacket," She chuckled, remembering the afternoon, "He must have gone on about that jacket for an hour. I finally told him to either buy the jacket or shut up,"

"Did he buy it?" Rory asked, glad that Stephanie had calmed down a bit.

"Yes, he got it for Sara and my sister still attests that it was the best gift she got," Rory smiled.

"See, your baby will have a cool uncle who gets her good clothes. That's always an important thing to have," Stephanie smiled, nodding.

"Thanks for being here guys," She paused, her eyes flooding with tears, "It means so much to me,"

"You don't need to thank us," Logan said, "We're your friends; we're supposed to be here. We'll always be here,"

* * *

Rory walked with Logan through Yale's courtyards, the crisp spring air bringing a faint blush to their faces. Stephanie had made it through the night and Rory desperately needed a break from the stifling tension that encompassed that apartment. The campus was beautiful, everything so greent hat you could swear the air smelled of the verdant color. Small blossoms covered bushes, sending an aroma so sweet that bees and people alike flocked to them to catch the fragrance. Even with the blissful sights of spring in full bloom Rory could not erase the night's events from her mind.

"She looked so broken and scared," Rory commented, unable to remove the frightened look in Stephanie's eyes from her brain.

"Can you blame her? She's going to be a mom. Hell, we don't even know what a mom is,"

"I don't know how to help her. I mean, I sit with her and talk to her but it seems like it doesn't do any good. I wish I knew how to make her believe that she can handle it. I know she can handle it,"

"Me too,"

"She's having Colin come this afternoon," She revealed, filling him in on what had happened when he went to his class during the morning. She luckily didn't have any classes that morning and was able to stay with Stephanie, watching her slowly come to terms with her situation.

"That's good, he's been in the dark long enough,"

"Yeah," Rory looked down at her watch, "And he will be there in a half hour meaning I need to be back in twenty minutes,"

"Moral support, huh?"

"She said she would only do it if I was with her," Logan nodded, not speaking. She gazed at him, noticing his somber mood, the slight wrinkles that were formed on his forehead.

"Logan, what are you thinking?" He stopped walking and turned to her, taking both of her hands in his.

"You know that I would support you no matter what,"

"I know, you already do," He shook his head.

"No, I mean, if we were in that situation. I would stay by your side,"

"Logan," She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him as close as her body would allow.

"I mean it Ace. I would be there," She kissed him, her hand resting on his cheek.

"Right back at you," She said with a smile. He laughed, kissing her.

"You do know Ace that what you just said is impossible,"

"It happened on Full House,"

"I have two words for you: prosthetic belly,"

* * *

"Okay, now just take deep breaths. You can do this," Rory said to Stephanie, brushing her hair. Colin would arrive in minutes and Stephanie was doing her best to look somewhat decent. All the prepping was futile though, Stephanie was the kind of girl who looked beautiful regardless of make-up. Even with no make-up on and ratty hair she had looked breath taking to Rory.

"I don't know Rory,"

"You can do this. Si se puede," She smirked at the last part, watching Stephanie's lips curve slowly into a smile.

"You did not just quote 'Gotta Kick it Up',"

"Oh, I just did,"

"You're crazy,"

"But it took your mind off things," Stephanie smiled.

"Quote away," There was a knock on the door and Stephanie looked at Rory, her eyes filled with fear.

"Go open the door. I'll be sitting on the couch," She nodded, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern. Colin was at the door, his face etched with worry.

"Steph, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah,"

"You sounded terrible on the phone. Are you sick?" She shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

"I think we should sit down," He followed her, his body stiff with apprehension.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked suddenly, greeted with her bitter laughter.

"No Colin, I am not breaking up with you," He smiled with relief, unaware of the startling news about to befall him.

"Good, because-"

"I'm pregnant," He looked at her, stunned to silence.

"Stephanie,"

"I just found out yesterday. I wanted to tell you earlier but I was afraid and I didn't know how you would react with it all and...," She dissolved into tears, all of it becoming too much for her. Colin moved over to her, enveloping her in his arms.

"Steph, you shouldn't have worried. I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"I'll stick by your side no matter what decision you make," She nodded, wiping her eyes.

"I want to have the baby," She said firmly, her eyes full of determination.

"Okay," He hugged her again, kissing the top of her head, "We're going to be parents," She looked up at him, smiling.

"Yeah, we are," Stephanie looked at Rory, looking calm and in a way, happy."Rory, I really appreciate you being here but you don't need to stay,"

"Yeah, I'll take it from here," Colin said, smiling at Stephanie.

"Okay, bye guys," She hugged Stephanie, relieved that things seemed o be calming down..

"Steph, you know if you want to you could talk to my mom. She knows what you're going through," Stephanie nodded.

"I think I will talk to her,"

"Good, I'll see you two later,"

* * *

Rory walked into her dorm, hearing the faint sound of Molly Ringwald's voice from Paris's room. Shaking her head she walked to her room, shutting the door. After collapsing onto her bed from exhaustion she couldn't help but think about the past few days. Just as her life had come together it seemed like everyone else's was falling apart. Paris lost Doyle. Stephanie got pregnant. This maelstrom of pain was attacking everyone she loved and where was she? She was safe in her dorm room, somehow avoiding the entire storm itself. Was she safe? Could she escape it all? Although she justified her complacety with the fact that her life had months before been in shambles, it didn't seem like enough. She may have escaped the storm but the side effects of it were bound to affect her. In the safety of her dorm room the walls around her seemed impenetrable. But walls break, and sooner or later someone, or something, was going to get in.

**A/N: Okay...here is the new chapter. I had yet another snow day meaning that I had lots of time to write fanfic (something I haven't done in a long time, yes, I am confessing my utter lack of updates lately). So, anyway, I hope that you liked it. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope that you liked that last chapter. Here is the new one...**

Chapter Twenty:

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

"This is adorable!" Stephanie squeeled, holding up a decorative pink jumper for the entire room to see. Everyone 'ooohhed' and 'awed' appropriately, gazing happily at the pint sized clothing. She looked at Finn, practically beaming.

"Finn, you really do have a gift,"

"See, I wasn't intoxicated at the time of that gift buying, love. If I was it would've have been even better," Stephanie giggled, smiling warmly at her friend.

"That would've been a sight Finn. You staggering through the three months and up section,"

"They'd be lucky to have me there,"

"Right Finn, you keep thinking that," The entire group was seated in Logan's dorm, the room decorated with the appropriate baby shower decorations. Large plastic safety pins served as place holders and the paper spirals hanging from the ceiling was dripping with paper mache bottles and rattles. She had even hit up Sookie for some baby themed food, the result garnering diaper shaped cookies and amazing dips for the chips, poured into small Gerber baby cups.

"Rory, I still can't believe that you did all of this," Stephanie said, her eyes beginnign to tear up.

"No more crying," Rory teased.

"Hey, no picking on the hormonal mother to be," Colin reprimanded, his eyes twinkling.

"You're getting very defensive there Colin," Logan noted with a smile.

"Well, she's carrying my daughter in her stomach, it comes with the territory," Stephanie smiled, taking Colin's hand.

"No, really Rory, this is amazing. You went above and beyond my expectations,"

"Well, seeing that you had no expectations that was pretty easy," Rory quipped, taking a sip from her "I've Got You Babe" mixer, of course non-alcoholic.

"So, what's next on the agenda?" Stephanie asked giddily, her free hand moving to her protruding belly.

"We have pin the diaper on the baby," Rory announced, standing up to gather the materials. She revealed seven plastic baby dolls and seven cloth diapers, complete with pins and everything.

"No way,"

"Oh, yes way, I am a Gilmore which means everything is over the top and magnificent," Rory smiled, handing each person a doll and a diaper.

"Alright, now the first one to finish gets the wonderful prize of the knowledge of a job well done," Rory wielded out a timer, resetting the time.

"What is it Ace? Too cool to participate with us lowly party goers?" Logan teased.

"Precisely, and I tried to do it earlier and ended up pinning my hand instead," He smiled, giving her a quick kiss.

"Alright, start the timer Ace,"

"Will do, on your mark, get set, go!" Rory watched with glee as everyone began to frantically pin the diaper to the baby. She snorted in amusement as she saw Finn trying to attach the diaper to the baby's head. Clearly although the punch had no alchohol it did not affect Finn's usual inebriated state. She saw Logan was doing pretty well and Stephanie and Colin were not far behind. She looked down at her timer, biting her lip in anticipation as she saw the three frontrunners near completion.

"Done!" Logan bellowed, holding up the diapered baby with triumph. She smiled, stopping the timer.

"One minute, impressive Huntzberger," Paris noted, looking down at Rory's watch.

"I can't believe I lost," Stephanie pouted, "I'm the pregnant one, not you," Logan smiled.

"If you want Steph, I can give you my knowledge of a job well done. Seeing that I am Logan Huntzberger, I have a lot of that to go around," Rory shot him a look, unable though to keep her lips from curling into a smile.

"You are so cocky sometimes,"

"As cocky as a cocker spaniel," Rory looked at him, her mouth agape.

"You have officially surpassed my mother for outlandish logic,"

"I didn't even think that was possible,"

"Neither did I," As if on cue there was a knock on the door. Rory got up, finding her mother on the other side of the door. She smiled, leading her in.

"Mom, Logan officially surpassed you outlandish logic. You have competition," Rory repeated with a smile. Lorelai looked at Logan with a cunning smile, her eyes twinkling.

"Welcome to the dark side Blondie. Now where is this glowing mother to be?" She spotted Stephanie immediatly and smiled, revealing a gift from behind her. Stephanie clapped exuberantly, bouncing up and down.

"Another gift!" Lorelai handed it to her, smiling warmly.

"Now, this isn't another hundred dollar Ralph Lauren crew neck sweater for the little one, because I'm sure your family will give you enough of them to go through spit ups and an entire year of mashed peas. But, I think that it'll help you," Stephanie tore of the wrapping paper, unearthing a baby blue book with small handprints on it.

"Oh, and the scrap book is courtesy of Ms. Patti. That woman has everything," Stephanie opened up the book, gasping as she saw all that it entailed. Inside was billions of tips that Lorelai had recorded from her own pregnancy and early motherhood. There were tips, precautions, everything imaginable. Enclosed was even a recipe for peanut butter rounds from Sookie. Stephanie stood up, immediatly hugging Lorelai.

"Thank you Lorelai. This means so much to me,"

"Well, I figured that you could use the help. I'm not going to lie to you, it is really hard," Stephanie nodded.

"I know, but I am surrounded by people who love me,"

"Yes you are, and that is something that I lacked, so you're one step ahead of me," Stephanie smiled, wiping away a few tears that had slipped from her pristine blue eyes.

"Ah," Lorelai began with a wry grin, "The emotions, now that I do not miss at all,"

* * *

"I really appreciate what you're doing for Stephanie," Logan said to Rory as they walked hand in hand back to Rory's dorm.

"Well, thank you for letting me kidknapp your dorm,"

"Any time Ace," He kissed her cheek, sending a shiver down her spine. She didn't know how he did it. How, after months together he still made her nervous, made her feel that...feeling. She loved him and was accustomed to him and yet after all that time he never ceased to amaze her, to surprise her. He was perfect, they were perfect, everything was perfect.

"You're quiet," Logan commented, smiling down at her.

"I'm just thinking,"

"About what?" She paused, not knowing whether or not to tell him what was on her mind.

"I, uh, I was just thinking about us,"

"About us, huh? What about us?"

"What are you, Officer Krupke?" He smiled.

"I'm really that anal retentive? Last time I checked I didn't make you dance in a circle to corny 'big band' music," She sighed, diving right into it.

"I'm just amazed at how good this is. How good we are," She hesitated, feeling her common fear creep up, "I'm afraid that it's too good to be true," He glanced at her, noticing her burrowed frow, the slight flush in her cheeks.

"You don't need to worry about anything, Ace. I'm here to stay,"

"I know, I just...everytime I got really close to someone before I did something to ruin it, or they ruined it,"

"Are you saying that I'm going to ruin it?"

"No," She could hear the desperation in her voice, the raw emotion.

"Ace, you need to stop analyzing everything. We're together because we are good together. Our relationship is so good because..well, because it is. We worked hard at it, and we know we've had our troubles, but we moved on from them," She nodded, feeling the complacent security she usually felt seep back in.

"You're right,"

"I love you," That finalized it. With three simple words all of her fears vanished. Every doubt in her mind dissipated to nothing until all she had left was him and those three words.

"I love you too,"

"So are you done freaking out?" She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yes, I am quite done freaking out,"

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is so short but I didn't know where else to go. I know what is going to happen next but I want to wait until the next chapter. Oh well, you'll get that chapter very soon. Thanks to an English project where I have to write for twenty minutes a day, my chapters are being written extremely quickly :-) I hope you liked it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**A/N: Okay...I admit that this is a filler, but a fluffy one at that! I have the next chapter written but felt it would go better a bit later. So, hence this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it!**

Chapter Twenty Two: Happy Anniversary

"Okay, what hand do you want to pick?" Logan was standing in front of Rory, two clenched hands in front of him. One held her anniversary surprise and the other held absolutely nothing. The air was full of anticipation as she weighed her options, unsurprisingly coming the the conclusion that it was impossible to pick pros and cons for either of her options. When it came down to it, they were just his hands and neither lent any clues.

"Can you give me a clue, an inkling?" She begged, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ace, it's 50-50. Come on, take your pick,"

"But I don't know,"

"Use that Yale education!" She put her hand on her hip, setting him with a bemused look.

"Last time I checked Yale did not teach any classes in silly hand games,"

"Did you just call this silly? I hope not, because I know for a fact that you're going to love what is in one of these hands," She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Okay, when all else fails I will revert back to my childhood, " She pointed at one hand and then began, "Eenie meenie miney mo, catch a tiger by its toe, if it hollers let it go, and you are now it," Her finger pointed at his right hand and he looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"You picked my right hand?"

"Just open it already!" He smiled, opening his hand to reveal a car key. She looked at him, confused.

"You bought me a car?"

"No, but what I bought you is in the car," She smiled, following him to his blue BMW. She climbed into the passenger seat, looking at him expectantly.

"Okay, what's my anniversary surprise?" He reached in the back, pulling out a box.

"Well, you're going to need this first," She opened up the white box, unearthing a beautiful dress from beneath the tissue paper. It was powder blue, the bodice satin and the skirt sprinkled with crystals. She held the dress to her body, running her hand over the smooth material.

"Logan, it's perfect," He smiled, "But..why do I need this?" He smiled, taking something out of the glove department. After a few moments of anticipation he revealed two tickets to Broadway, the blue tickets pristine. She read the title, a smile coming to her lips.

"You're taking me to see Spamalot," She softly replied, astounded at how inept he truly was to her. He nodded, handing her the tickets.

"I saw all of those Mel Brooks movies and figured you'd like it," She leaned over and kissed him, smiling all the while.

"I love it Logan. Thank you,"

"You're welcome. Are you ready to go?" She smiled, nodding excitedly.

"Let's go,"

* * *

"You're like a regular James Bond," Rory joked, walking with Logan into the theater, "you and your spare suits in the trunk,"

"I never know when my dad's going to want me to go into a meeting," He defended, putting an arm around her slim shoulders. She shifted towards him, placing a hand on his chest.

"Don't worry Logan, I find it very sexy," He smiled down at her, giving her a kiss.

"You're just saying that, aren't you?"

"Yes I am," She looked around, astounded by the ornate furnishings of the theater. The lobby had an oriental theme, gold plated creatures adorning the corners of the ceiling, seemingly leaping out at those below. There was a scent in the air, something akin to roses with a hint of Chanel thrown in. It was an awe inducing experience for all of the senses.

"This place is beautiful," She responded, her eyes not knowing where to look next. He smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, I love this place. My parents used to take Honor and I a lot when we were little. It sounds odd, but most of my happy childhood memories took place here," She noticed the sadness in his voice and grabbed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. He smiled in response, giving her a quick kiss.

"Logan, thank you so much for this,"

"Hey, don't thank me yet. Wait until after the show, as far as we knew it could completely suck," She smiled, shaking her head.

"I highly doubt that. This is Broadway Logan,"

"We could end up with the understudies who only got the spot because daddy dearest was the producer and wanted to give their children a plum spot,"

"You are becoming more and more like my mother every day. It is a little scary," He smiled, pressing her to him gently.

"Don't worry Ace, it'll be amazing. I don't think I've ever seen a show here that wasn't great," She saw entrance to the main theater and grinned, leading him to the doorway. They walked through, taking programs from the ushers, and then sat in their seats which Rory discovered to be third row. She gazed up at the enormous stage, her eyes wide like saucers.

"This is so cool,"

* * *

The cast sang their last notes and then it was finished. Rory jumped from her seat, applauding as hard as her hands would allow. Logan rose beside her, smiling at her enthusiasm.

"You started to standing ovation Ace, impressive," She smiled over at him and then directed her attention back to the stage. After a few minutes of applause the crowd began to disperse, chattering animatedly about the play. Rory followed Logan, her hand on his arm. He moved through the crowd expertly, knowing just how to angle and shuffle to make it through. She followed to the best of her ability, her heels hindering her walking abilities a bit more than she liked. After buying a few souvenirs (Rory buying a shirt and a coffee cup) they went back to their car, a comfortable silence between them.

"That really was amazing," Rory commented after a while, leaning her head against the cushiony seat behind her. They had been driving for an hour and Rory had been replaying the show over and over in her mind, the talent of the cast and crew never ceasing to amaze her. Logan smiled over at her, taking her hand.

"Yeah, it was. One of the best shows I've seen there even," He added. They had made it back to Yale and slowly inched their way to her dorm, brazen street lamps illuminating the empty street. He stopped in front of her dorm, putting the car in park.

"So, you had a good time?" He asked with a smile. She kissed him, nodding her head.

"Yes, a million times yes," He laughed.

"A million times yes?" She nodded smiling at him.

"Well, I'm glad that you had a good time,"

"Now Logan, you probably thought that I forgot you," She said with a smile gauging his reaction.

"What?" She smiled pulling something out of her purse. It was a slim box wrapped in green paper.

"Happy anniversary Logan,"

"Ace, you didn't have to-"

"Open it," She urged, her eyes bright. He smiled, unwrapping the box, careful not to rip the paper. He opened the box, taking out a wooden carving of a tree. It was painted with bright colors, the surface glossy and smooth. He looked up at her, smiling.

"Uh, thanks Ace," She smiled, her eyes never leaving his.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?"

"No, it's, um, it's a tree thingy," She laughed.

"Come on Logan, have a little more faith in me," He looked down at the tree, thinking hard. Suddenly it hit him, the meaning of the tree revealing itself. He looked up at her, smiling wide.

"Rory...,"

"I officially give you my tree. You can use it any time you want," He crashed his lips to hers, caressing her cheek with his thumb. She kissed him back, feeling her body grow warm. When oxygen was necessary she pulled away, unable to stop smiling. Logan had that effect on her, he made her deliriously happy.

"I love you Rory," He said, the usage of her real name making the words sound even sweeter. She took his hand, rubbing her fingers gently over his skin.

"I love you too. Happy Anniversary,"

**A/N: Alright...short but sweet (I hope). Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

**A/N: So, here is a new chapter. YAY!**

Chapter Twenty Two: I Wanna Hold Your Hand

"I can't believe you're still going to class," Rory replied with awe, watching her very pregnant friend waddle her way through the crowds. They were heading to Enviornmental Science and were, as usual, a bit late.

"Well, I still want to graduate on time so I'm making up for the classes I'll miss once the little one comes. Besides, I thought you would be thrilled I was going to class," Rory smiled.

"I am, it's just that I'm worried you're overworking yourself," Stephanie threw her hand in the air, seemingly hitting away the problem.

"Oh relax, I'm pregnant, not dying," Rory couldn't help but admire her friend's courage. If she was in that situation she would be freaking out. Stephanie though was a very different person from Rory. She was relaxed and sure of her life, she had everything put together. Even though the baby was unplanned it still somehow fit into her plan. The girls walked into the large lecture hall, Stephanie sitting near an exit to prepare for her several runs to the bathroom. She had reached the point in pregnancy where the mother pees every twenty minutes and for her it seemed to be every ten.

"See, I made it," Stephanie replied, her voice breathy.

"Yes, yes you did," The teacher began to lecture and Rory became immersed in the lesson. The teacher was an animated one, making something as banal as the greenhouse effect seem as tantalizing as a soap opera. Rory didn't even notice Stephanie leave, too focused on the talented man before her.

"Alright class, that will be all. Bring that essay next week, typed and no more than double spaced. I may be old but I am not blind," Rory packed up her belongings, noticing that Stephanie wasn't next to her. She saw that all of her stuff was still there but the owner was missing. After waiting for a few minutes she headed to the bathroom to check if Stephanie was okay. The moment she entered she heard her friend's muffled sobs.

"Steph, are you okay?"

"No," She saw her friend doubled over in the handicap stall, the floor below her wet.

"Stephanie," She looked up at her friend meekly, grimacing in friend.

"Uh Rory, baby is coming,"

* * *

Rory sat with the rest of the group in the local hospital, anxiously awaiting the doctor's return. It had been an hour already and nobody was telling her anything. She wasn't family and the nurses were adamant with the rules. Basically she was helpless. Her thoughts were interrupted by the squeezing of her hand, Rory realizing for the first time that Logan was holding it.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay," She looked over at Colin, noticing his pale face and shaking hands.

"Are you sure of that?" He followed her gaze and frowned.

"The doctors are doing everything they can. We just need to trust them now," Rory shook her head, grabbing her cell phone from her pocket.

"No, I can't just sit here and do nothing," She stood up, starting to walk away.

"Ace, what are you doing?"

"I'm calling Paris," He nodded, looking down at his hands.

"Tell me what she says," She hurried off, dialing Paris's number.

"Hello?"

"Paris, I need to ask you something,"

"You sound terrible,"

"Stephanie is in the hospital. She just went into labor,"

"Oh, I'm sorry Rory," She felt her eyes filling with tears and quickly wiped them away. This was no time for her to be weak.

"Paris, what are its odds?"

"Its odds?"

"The baby's, what are the odds that it will live?"

"How early is she?"

"One month," Rory responded, wiping away the few tears that had escaped the confines of her eyes. She heard Paris's sharp intake of breath and immediatly knew it was bad.

"Rory...," She heard the apprehension in her voice and shook her head.

"Paris, just tell me,"

"It's possible, but...,"

"Paris,"

"It's fifty fifty Rory," She brought her hand to her mouth, stifling a sob. Stephanie had worked so hard and been so strong, and now she was going to lose everything? It was just too much for her to handle.

"Rory, her baby could still live. It's still possible,"

"I know," There was a pause before Paris spoke again.

"Alright, just, call me later okay? Let me know how everyone is doing,"

"Okay, I will. Thanks Paris,"

"You're welcome, bye Rory," She hung up, spotting a coffee machine at the end of the hallway. She slowly made her way down, feeling her body's need for caffeine. She sifted through her pockets for seventy five cents, finding three shiny quarters. Minutes later she was awaiting her coffee, listening to the sounds of the machine fill her order. Right as it was about to finish, it stopped, all movement and sound ceasing to exist. She stood in silence, hoping that it would drop down, that her coffee would magically appear. When nothing appeared she just stood there, feeling the storm rise within her. All at once she broke down, the stress of the day finally breaking her. She cried aloud, banging her fists on the machine. She banged as hard as she could, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

"Why?" She sobbed over and over again, her words choked and strangled. She would've probably broken the machine if Logan hadn't found her, the sight killing him inside.

"Ace," He said in alarm, grabbing her from behind. He held her close, her body still convulsing with each new round of tears.

"Ace, shhh," She turned around abruptly, throwing her arms around his neck. He was stunned by the raw emotion she was displaying, the sheer power of her fear.

"It's all my fault," She choked out, her face buried in his shoulder.

"What? Rory, it's not your fault,"

"No, it is," She sobbed. He could feel her nails digging into his skin and knew how hard it was for her, "She left during class. I was sitting right next to her and I didn't even notice. She must have looked sick, I mean, I should have sensed that something was wrong. I should've known that something was wrong," He pushed her gently away, holding her by the shoulders. Looking her straight in the eyes he found it hard to keep his own emotions at bay. He would be strong for her though. She needed him and he would not let her down.

"Ace, it is not your fault. What happened would have happened whether you followed her to the bathroom or not,"

"I could have gotten her to the hospital sooner,"

"No, that wouldn't have made a difference. Ace, do not blame yourself for anything," He pulled her in again, holding her as tight as humanly possible. All he wanted was to make her feel safe, to make her feel okay again. After a few moments Rory pulled away, wiping at her eyes.

"We...we should go back,"

"Rory-"

"We need to be there for Colin in case-" She stopped, new tears forming, "in case anything happens," He nodded.

"Alright, let's go back,"

* * *

"Excuse me, are you the family of Stephanie Vanderbilt?" Rory looked up anxiously, her eyes wide. This was the moment of truth. She had waited for hours and finally when the time came all she wanted to hear was that her friend was okay.

"Yes," Colin replied, his voice sounding much calmer than Rory knew he felt.

"Stephanie is doing well, but the baby did not make it. I'm sorry," Rory looked over at Colin and could see the tears streaming down his face. He nodded at the nurse, clenching his jaw.

"Can...can we see her?"

"Well, sir-"

"Please, I'm the father..I'm...please, just let me see her," She hesitated but then nodded, watching sadly as Colin walked into Stephanie's room. Rory swore she could hear Stephanie's crying and immediatly took Logan's hand. He held it firmly, making her feel somewhat better. She knew that through all of it she would always have him. Resting her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes, letting the rest of the world just fade away. Slowly she drifted off, the sounds of Stephanie sobbing playing over and over in her mind.

* * *

"You guys can see her now," The hoarse sound of Colin's voice startled her from her sleep. She looked up at him, his eyes red from crying. Without a word she walked past him, right into Stephanie's room. She looked worse than when she had first found out she was pregnant. She was laying down, completely motionless. Her skin was stained with tears and her eyes were red and puffy, just like Colin's.

"Steph?" She looked at Rory but she wasn't really seeing her. Her eyes were completely devoid of emotion, completely blank.

"Hi Rory,"

"How...how are you?" Stephanie shrugged, the movement slow and rehearsed.

"I'm getting along,"

"Steph-"

"It was a still birth," Rory had known that it would come out eventually but the suddeness of Stephanie's words startled her. She sounded so detached when she spoke, completely detached.

"Oh my-" She stopped herself, steadying her breathing, "Stephanie, I'm so sorry,"

"A still birth. Seven months, that's how long I carried that baby, seven months and it was still birth," She smiled bitterly, wiping away new tears, "Doesn't that just suck,"

"I'm so sorry,"

"It was a girl," She said softly, her voice tender, "It was my little girl, and she was taken away from me," Rory took her hand, holding it firmly.

"Everything will be okay. You have an entire family with you that loves you. You will get through this," Stephanie sniffed, rubbing at her nose.

"I don't want to get through it Rory. There's no point anymore,"

"Of course there's a point. You're young, and healthy, you have years ahead of you,"

"I lost her Rory. I pushed myself too hard. I should have listened to you," Rory shook her head, grasping her hand tighter.

"No, Stephanie, don't do this to yourself. Don't start,"

"How can I not?"

"You did everything you could. You wouldn't intentionally hurt your...your daughter," Stephanie pursed her lip, trying hard not to cry.

"You sound so sure of it all," Stephanie commented, her eyes tired, her face drawn.

"I am,"

* * *

Rory walked out, noticing the dark sky, the hushed silence that somehow encompassed places once the sun went down. Logan was sitting by himself, his face drawn and tired. She knew the toll this was taking on him and was thankfull that he would handle it so well. He was her rock and she really could always count on him to keep her grounded, to keep her sane. She sat next to him, putting her hands around one one his.

"Hey,"

"Hi," He looked so tired, so worn down that is scared her.

"Logan,"

"Long day," He commented, glancing at Stephanie's room.

"Yeah,"

"How is she?"

"She's holding up as well as expected," He nodded, putting his spare hand over her small ones.

"I think it's time to head back. It's getting late,"

"Okay," She followed him, saying good bye to Colin and Finn. The entire ride home he was silent, his face looking pained. When he dropped her off they stopped in front of her door, both of then silent. Just as he was about to leave she stopped him, bringing his body to hers. The moment he was in her arms he broke down, the weight of the entire day finally taking its toll.

"Sssshhh," She murmered, rubbing his back. She stood there with him, holding him as tightly as he could. She would stay with him as long as it took. For once, she would take care of him.

**A/N: Alright, I know this was very sad...I'm sorry. I hope that you liked it. So...sadly this story will be ending soon. I started a new one and this one is just getting...stale. There will be a few more chapters though so, you guys have a little while longer. Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: OKay...so here is the last chapter of this story. I'm sad to end it, but it was time. I hope that you like the ending!**

Chapter Twenty Three: Chanel or Bean?

It was a bright day, the sun shining warmly from the crystal blue sky. Clouds were scattered on the vast cerrulean midst, rolling along like tumbleweeds in a desert. It was wickedly ironic that such a beautiful day could house such a terrible event. Usually dark days constituted as the times for heart ache, but the beaming sun was high up and mocked all below, the golden glow refusing to lighten. The entire clan was seated around the coffee table in Logan's apartment, dressed in black with eyes downcast. The mood was somber, the silence speaking more than any words could. They were broken, hurt beyond words, and they couldn't forsee anything that could pull them back.

Rory shifted in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs. She couldn't help but think of the last time they had all gathered at Logan's apartment, the gay laughter and enormous joy still resounding in her memory. They had been elated, full of hope and life. Now everything had changed. Stephanie had succumbed to the darkness encompassing her, delving so deep into her own pity that her old self was barely visible. Colin was trying his hardest to hold on to her but Rory could see him fading, slowly beginning to give in. Even Finn had changed, his usual drunkness being replaced with mood swings and dark looks. Most of all, Rory noticed the change in Logan. His once carefree personality and character had done a complete turn around. He was always quiet, snapping at her for the littlest things. It seemed that once he had broken down after the hospital he had closed himself off to keep it from ever happening again. He wouldn't talk about it to anyone, not even Rory. She couldn't figure him out, couldn't stand to search his cold eyes, it hurt her too much.

"Does anybody need anything?" Rory asked softly, cursing herself silently for the lame question. Of course they all needed something. They needed their old life, they needed their old feeling of safety and completion. Her friends looked at her briefly, shaking thier heads.

"No thanks love," Finn muttered, his eyes dark.

"Okay, are you sure you don't need water? Or how about something to eat?"

"We don't need anything Ace," His sharp tone cut right in her, making her feel small and wounded. She nodded, leaning back into the seat, her body sinking into the plush cushions. She felt helpless, unable to fix what was wrong. Everything had changed, and she feared that it was permanent. Without a word she stood up, walking quickly out of the apartment. She needed room, she needed air, most of all she needed to get out of the silence that was so stifling she could barely breath. She took out her cell phone, dialing with trembling fingers.

"Hello?"

"Mom," She breathed, tears making her voice thick, "I don't know what to do,"

"Hunny-"

"Everything's different,"

"It's going to be hard Rory," She shook her head, tears of frustration in her eyes.

"Everyone's changed. Finn's diffferent, Stephanie and Colin are barely keeping it together, and Logan-" She stopped, not even wanting to vocalize it.

"Rory, everything will be okay,"

"He's so distant and cold. I don't even know how to approach him now,"

"Give it time," Rory sighed, wiping away a few stray tears.

"I should get back," Rory stated, grabbing a kleenex from her pocket to dab at her nose.

"Alright, I love you,"

"I love you too, bye Mom," She hung up, slowly making her way back to the living room. The atmosphere was somber as ever and she sighed, sitting back down next to Logan. She's listen to her mother's advie. She'd wait and hopefully everything would work out. The truth of the matter is that she couldn't leave, she couldn't give up. These people had become her family, and she'd be damned if she was going to give up on them.

* * *

"Mini me!" Rory smiled, hugging her mom tightly. She took in the scent of her, a light vanilla with hints of coffee. It smelled like heaven, it smelled like home. She had needed to go home, the scene at Yale being too much for her to handle in large doses. She knew that she needed some time away and immediatly pursued it.

"Hi Mom," Lorelai held her out at arms length, examining her thoroughly.

"You don't look too beat up," She commented, cocking her head to the side, "Slight dark circles under your eyes, but nothing that some good concealer can't deal with," Rory smiled, already feeling the effects of home.

"How are things here?" Rory asked, taking a quick glance around.

"Pretty good, Babette's finally gotten over her gnome phase,"

"Really?"

"Uh huh, now she's a Chia Pet fanatic. She has them all, including one with Bill Clinton's head,"

"They make a Chia Pet of Bill Clinton's head?" Lorelai smiled, nodding.

"They also have a Hilary Clinton but Babette thought her too political to have in her yard," Rory laughed, feeling her spirits begin to lift. Somehow when she was home, things just felt right. She could still feel the sorrow, the slight ebbing pain in the pit of her stomach, but home made it easier to deal with.

"Can we go to Luke's?" Rory asked, "I'm starving and am in need of some good coffee," Lorelai smiled, putting her arm around her.

"Let's go get some caffiene,"

* * *

"Rory, you're back," Luke said with a warm smile, coming over to hug her. She smiled, feeling her heart swell once again with love for her town.

"Hey Luke,"

"How's Yale going?" Her smile faltered as she remembered what she had left. The picture of Logan's lifeless eyes came to mind and she quickly pushed it away, plastering a smile on for Luke.

"It's busy," She said simply.

"Well that's good," Luke looked over at Lorelai who was gazing at him with a look of disbelief, her mouth hanging open.

"What?" He snapped.

"You so ignore me!" She cried, her lips pursed in an exaggerated frown.

"I see you every day. I hardly ignore you,"

"You ignored me today. Fawning all over Rory adn then leaving me all alone," Luke shook his head with irritation.

"Well, then go get a cat,"

"Luke-"

"Just sit down," Lorelai smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Aw, there's that charm I love," Lorleai cooed, sitting down. Rory sat next to her, placing her cell phone on the counter next to her. Lorelai looked at her, smiling slightly.

"Paranoid much?"

"Logan she he would call me today,"

"Uh huh,"

"I don't want to miss it,"

"Rory," She looked at her mother, noting the weary tone.

"I need to be there for him,"

"No, you need to be there for yourself. You need some time to heal too," Rory shook her head.

"No-"

"Rory, listen, you need this," Rory sighed, resing her head on her hand. Lorelai picked up the phone, turning it off, "If he leaves you a message then you'll call him tomorrow," Rory nodded, taking a deep breath to steady her mounting nerves. Luke had just arrived and placed coffee in front of them, looking wearily at Rory.

"Rory, are you okay?" He asked awkwardly, not sure if he was breaching something off limits.

"Yeah, I just need one of your famous burgers,"

"Alright, coming right up," Rory looked down at her cell phone, sighing.

"You need this Rory," She nodded sadly.

"I know,"

* * *

"Okay, so we have Breakfast at Tiffany's, Rebel Without a Cause, and of course Casablanca," Lorelai rattled off, tossing the DVDs one by one onto the coffee table.

"I say we go with Rebel Without a Cause. Awkward James Dean and an overmade up Natalie Wood is a classic,"

"You convinced me, pop it in!" Rory set the DVD player and watched the image pop on the screen. She plopped on the couch, settling into the soft cushions. Lorelai looked at her, hating to see her so displaced. She saw how hard Rory was trying to be normal. She was playing the role of who she used to be, and it killed Lorelai inside. All she wanted was for her daughter to be happy, to not hurt anymore.

"Hey, Rory," She looked up at her mother, inquisitively, "Go check your cell phone," Rory smiled in relief, puling her side kick out from her pocket. She turned it on, expecting to see messages in her in box. Upon seeing it empty she felt a bit empty herself. Logan hadn't called. No one had called. She felt as if she had been removed from her life; cast away by a terrible turn of events.

"Rory-"

"Let's watch the movie,"

"Do you want to talk?"

"No," Rory said adamantly, "Let's just watch the movie,"

* * *

Rory got in her car, the warm sum bouncing off of the rearview mirror, glaring directly in her eyes. She squinted, shading her eyes with one hand as she said good bye to Lorelai.

"Drive safe," Lorelai said with a smile, "Not that you ever don't. You drive twenty in a fourty zone," Rory pouted, shaking her head.

"Yes, it was alos snowing with sleet,"

"So?" Rory smiled.

"Bye Mom,"

"Bye hun. Call me when you get back,"

"I will," She backed out of the driveway and the drove off, leaving Stars Hollow behind her. Trees whizzed past as she drove, forming green blurs as her speed increased. All she wanted to do was get back to Yale where she belonged. She needed to be there for her friends and most of all she needed them. Her cell phone went off and she jumped in surprise, quickly grabbing it from her purse.

"Hello," She smiled when she heard Logan'svoice, the smooth sound sending chills down her spine.

"Logan-" She was cut short by the sickening sound of metal crashing against metal, her head driving itself intot he steering wheel with a resounding thud. As her car skidded off the road from the impact one lone voice could be heard, panic ringing in it's one repeated word.

"Rory...,"

* * *

Logan sat in the hospital, reflecting on how he had been there much more often than he cared to. He couldn't stop thinking about the phone call, the sound of him nearly losing everything. He had heard the crash, the heart wrenching sound of her gasping in pain as her head crashed into the steering wheel. Now she was in a hospital bed hooked up to several machines, unable to keep herself live. The thought of how she looked was enough to reduce him to tears; the bruised face, blood soaked hair.

"Where is she?" Logan looked up to see Lorelai, her eyes mirroring the same fear that he knew shone in his.

"She's in a recovery room. They won't let me see her though," Lorelai shook her head, surging to the front desk.

"What room is Rory Gilmore in?" The nurse looked up from her magazine, dark kholed lined eyes staring up at Lorelai's pale face.

"Are you family?"

"Yes, I'm her mother,"

"Her mother?" Lorelai scowled with frustration.

"Look, I had her when I was sixteen, end of story. What room is she in?"

"She's in room 118," Lorelai shot off towards the room, the nurses reprimands behind her. She quickly found the room, not even waiting a moment before barging in. The sight before her was terrible, so heart wrenching that she gasped aloud. Clamping a hand over her mouth she moved closer, unable to control her sobs. Rory's battered body was nestled among the pristine white sheets of the hospital, her head rolled a bit to one side. Her eye was swollen, a guaze bandage wrapped around her head to hamper bleeding caused from the blow to her head. Her right arm was broken, bandaged up in a stiff looking cast.

"Ma'am, you can't be in here," The nurse snapped, finally catching up with Lorelai. One look at Lorelai's tear stained face softened her though, the sight catching her off guard. She put a hand on her shoulder, turnign her away from her battered daughter.

"The doctor will come to you when he had more information. Come on," She gently led her out of the room, Lorelai still hearing the buzz of Rory's ventilator in her mind.

* * *

"Logan," He looked up to see Stephanie there, her eyes bloodshot, hands trembling. She sat next to him, carefully looking him in the eyes.

"I'm scared," He said, trying hard not to cry. Stephanie put her arms around him, holding him tightly.

"She'll make it," Stephanie said adamantly, "We've lost enough already, we're not losign her too,"

"I can't...," He broke off, shaking his head. He couldn't even stand to think of being without her. It wasn't possible, at least not in his mind. Stephanie looked over at Lorelai who was sitting with a guy she had never seen before. She was grasping a cup of coffee tightly, her legs shaking with nerves.

"How's Lorelai holding up?"

"She's okay, Luke's here so she has someone,"

"That's good,"

"Yeah," Logan saw Rory's doctor coming and immediatly streightened up, preparing himself for the worst.

"Are you the family of Rory Gilmore?" The nodded, Lorelai and Luke moving closer, "Okay, she is pretty injured from the crash but with proper restr she should make a full recovery. We had to do some surgeries to stop internal bleeding, but she is stable," Lorelai smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, that's wonderful,"

"And the baby is fine as well. She is very lucky to have not lost it,"

"What?" Lorelai looked at Logan, his eyes wide.

"Excuse me?"

"She's pregnant?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she's about a month along," Logan stood up immediatly, unable to contain himself.

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, but-" Logan strode off, anxious to see Rory. He burst in, finding her awake with a hand resting on her still flat stomach.

"Ace," He went right to her side, taking her hand in his and kissing it tenderly. She gazed at him, eyes hazy.

"Logan, you're here," He held her hand even tighter, nodding.

"Yeah, I'm here Ace, I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Logan I need to tell you something,:

"I know," He said softly, wiping away stray hair from her face.

"How?"

"The doctor told me," She brought his hand to her stomach, pressing it against her belly.

"We're going to be parents Logan," He bent down and kissed her, unable to think of a sweeter kiss.

"I'm sorry about before," He said softly, watching her eyes mist up.

"Logan-"

"No, I need to say this. I was an ass before. I was upset and didn't know how to deal with it,"

"Logan, you don't have to say all of this,"

"I know, but I want to. I love you and would never do anything to make you think otherwise," She smiled, relieved to know that through it all she still had him.

"So, I think we should start thinking about names," She laughed, unaware of how happy the sound made Logan.

"Already?" he kissed her forehead, gently touching his lips to her skin.

"Yeah,"

"But we don't even know the gender yet,"

"Then we'll think of unisex names,"

"Like Pat,"

"Yeah, or Erin," Rory smiled, gazing up at him. She noticed the warm gleam in his eyes, compassionate smile. She had him back, it had been a hard journey, but Logan had returned to her.

"I love you," She said, wondering if she had ever meant anything more in her life.

"I love you too Ace,"

**

* * *

**

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"You have officially been replaced as my favorite boy," Rory teased Logan, smiling widely at him.

"I should've seen it coming," Logan responded with an easy smile. They were standing in Lorelai's rec room, the delicious smell of coffee wafting through the air.

"Seen what coming?" Lorelai asked, coming out from her kitchen with three cups of coffee.

"I've been replaced as Rory's favorite," Lorelai smiled.

"Oh sweetie, that was bound to happen," Lorelai looked over at Rory, eyes twinkling, "Now let me see your little cutie," Rory grinned, handing off her three month old to Lorelai. The baby giggled, immediatly grabbing on to one of Lorelai's curls.

"Ah, you're a grabber. That you definitely got from your mommy," Lorela kissed the baby's head, blonde hair just beginning to surface.

"He said his first word today," Rory said proudly, brimming with joy.

"What did he say?"

"Cocoa," Logan answered with a wry grin.

"Chanel or bean?" Rory laughed.

"I'm assuming bean, but that coudl be debated. Lorelai looked at the little baby in her arms, gently stroking its head with her hand.

"Regardless, he's adorable guys, he really is," Rory smiled, looking at her beautiful baby boy, her little Jake. Next she glanced at Logan, noticing how much he'd changed over the past year. He'd matured, finally become the man that she always knew he could be. She took his hand, rubbing her thumb along his still smooth skin. As he brought her hand to his mouth to kiss she caught sight of her wedding ring, a beautiful platinum band encrusted with the most precious diamonds. At that moment she realized how lucky she was. Although her path had been unexpected, wehere she ended up was exactly where she wanted to be. She had her family, she had Logan, she didn't need anything else. Except maybe coffee...but she was pretty sure Luke had that covered.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read this story the entire time. I really appreiate you reading. We had some ups and downs..but I am so thankful to the peopel who stuck it out and believed in this story. As you probably know I have tons of other stories so feel free to go read those...THANKS AGAIN!**


End file.
